L'effet papillon
by Wizardly
Summary: L'effet papillon, grands changements, chaos. Enfin c'est que qu'on en dit. Celui d'Hermione, c'est Drago.
1. Chapitre 1 : battement d'ailes

**Hello, bonjour, bonsoir, je suis revenue d'entre les morts, eh oui. Vous allez vous dire (pour les rares qui vont se souvenir de moi et de mon histoire) 'eh mais elle re-poste la même histoire?!'. ALORS. Oui ET non. Oui c'est toujours l'effet papillon mais c'est celui... de la maturité? non je ne sais pas mais j'ai eu besoin de la reprendre cette fic, de A à presque Z . Je n'arrivais plus à l'écrire, les premiers chapitres me donnaient la gerbe rien qu'à voir mon écriture, j'ai voulu tout reprendre, comme ça elle ressemblera plus a la moi qui à maintenant 20, et non plus 15 ans. J'ai grandi, donc j'ai changé des choses, j'en ai enlevés, rajoutés. Améliorés? J'espère. Vous me direz. ENJOYEZ MOI TOUT CA.**

 **La bise sur votre joue droite, ça m'avait manqué d'écrire.**

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

 **[Hermione]**

Hermione Granger était assise en terrasse d'un café, jambes croisées, latte fumant, ses doigts tapotant nerveusement la petite table métallique un peu bancale où elle était installée. Cela faisait trois fois qu'elle relisait la même page de son roman, tant elle était nerveuse. Incapable de se concentrer, elle ne lisait qu'un mot sur 36. Énervée de ne pouvoir terminer son chapitre, elle ferma d'un coup sec son livre et entreprit de taper encore plus frénétiquement sur cette pauvre table. Vingts minutes de retard, c'était beaucoup trop. Tentant de faire passer le temps, elle pris son smartphone et fit négligemment défiler le feed de ses réseaux sociaux, à peine attentive à ce qui s'y trouvait. Enfin, cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, elle reconnu au bruit des pas la démarche de celui qu'elle attendait. Harry Potter , l'éternel ami, arrivait enfin à sa rencontre. Cependant, les politesses usuelles ne se firent pas entendre, et leurs regards étaient à tout les deux froids et déterminés, il n'y eu pas non plus de sourire de bienvenue. L'un en face de l'autre, ils attendaient que l'autre prenne la parole en premier, pour commencer leur joute verbale. Cette discussion n'allait pas être des plus festive, ni des plus agréables.

« Hermione, es-tu sûre de toi ? »

« Oui, oui Harry.. »

« Écoute, je… Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi lui ? Enfin Hermione, il a toujours été odieux avec nous trois, et il était même pire quand il s'agissait de toi ! Qu'es.. »

«Harry, j'aurais bien voulu que ce soit aussi simple tu sais, mais ça ne l'est PAS. Ce… ça n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai choisi, ça s'est imposé à moi, tout simplement. Franchement, j'aurais moi aussi préféré une situation moins complexe. »

« Mais Mione… Et Ron ? Il est complètement anéanti, il est complètement amorphe depuis 2 mois. LITTÉRALEMENT. Il ne déloge pas son cul du canapé: il doit y en avoir la forme d'incrustée dans les coussins, il ne se lave plus, et mange des céréales dans sa bière. DANS SA BIÈRE. Tu te rends compte ? Il vit une véritable descente aux enfers. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, à toi comme à lui. Enfin, tu n'étais pas bien avec lui ? Comment tu peux balayer six ans de vie avec lui comme ça ? N'as tu pas une seule once de compassion envers lui ? »

 _Il ne peut pas utiliser Ronald comme argument, putain Harry c'est déloyal ça._

«En effet tout aurait été plus simple, si j'étais restée avec Ron. Toi et Ginny, moi et Ronald ! On aurait fait des sorties entres couples, fait nos mariages ensembles et élevés nos enfants dans des maisons voisines d'une banlieue bourgeoise ! Mais tu vois, le léger, infime, minuscule PETIT problème, c'est que ça n'a toujours été simple que pour vous deux. Pas pour moi. Ça ne l'a jamais été Harry. Jamais… Je n'en pouvais plus de dépérir à ses côtés. Je l'ai aimé, énormément, mais j'ai passé trop de temps à me convaincre que c'était toujours le cas, et je ne peux plus me permettre d'être égoïste envers moi-même. J'ai cédé trop de petites morceaux de moi dans cette relation. Ne penses pas que je suis heureuse de le faire souffrir, de quitter Le Terrier, et tout les Weasley. Je souffre moi aussi, ils ont été ma famille. »

 _Hermione, ne pleure pas. Garde. Le. Contrôle._

« J'essaye juste de comprendre Hermione. Comprendre, pourquoi c'est arrivé. Ce n'est pas tant le fait que tu décides de quitter Ron que j'essaye de comprendre, en soit, c'est la vie ça arrive. Mais Hermione…Pour lui ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? »

« Ah alors toi aussi tu vas faire comme tous les autres ? Comme Ronald ? Tu vas me tourner le dos ? Tout ça par ce que j'ai fait un choix ? Que pour une fois je n'ai pas réfléchis nuits et jours avant de me décider ? Eh oui Hermione Granger est capable de prendre des décisions irréfléchies ! C'est si étonnant, que la si sage, si prude, si intelligente Hermione Granger prend une décision sur un coup de tête ! Il va falloir que tu appel la presse Harry. »

 _Et c'est un Zéro pointé pour Hermione Granger et le déplorable contrôle de ses nerfs._

« Donc tu avoues que c'est une décision irréfléchie. Un truc fou décidé à la va vite. »

« Non. Depuis quelques temps je pense que c'est la meilleure décision que j'ai pu prendre. Mais si tu tiens tant que ça à penser ces stupidités, va donc. Tu n'es pas être le premier à me tourner le dos ces derniers temps. »

« Hermione, tu sais que je ferais jamais ça, mais comprend moi bordel ! Et cesses donc un peu d'être constamment ironique, il n'y à rien d'ironique à cette situation MERDIQUE, qui d'ailleurs, est entièrement sous ta responsabilité. Comprend les autres ! Tu nous balance ça, du jour au lendemain, on a le droit d'êtres largués, énervés, blessés! J'ai le droit ! Tout comme toi tu as le droit de prendre cette décision. Mais nous annoncer ça comme tu l'as fait ? Non, je ne pense pas que tu avais le droit. Tu te rends compte de la bombe que tu à lâchée ? »

« Oh mais oui, ce serait certainement mieux passé si je vous l'avais annoncé en douceur, petit à petit, en me détachant chaque jours un peu plus de Ron. Tu oses croire à ça ? Mais enfin Harry tu sais tout autant que moi qu'il aurait pris le même verre pour le fracasser de la même façon qu'il là fait et que sa main aurait atterrît sur ma joue avec la même violence que l'autre soir. Il aurait réagit exactement de la même façon qu'il l'a fait. Je n'ai aucun doute la dessus. Il y à des choses que Ron ne pourra jamais changer chez lui, le non contrôle de sa colère en fait partie, il n'à aucune capacité émotionnelle. A part peut-être celle d'une petite cuillère. »

Harry la fixait sans rien dire. Les lèvres pincées, les yeux meurtriers, il était incapable de parler sans exploser. Il en avait trop gros sur le cœur, elle devait connaitre quelles étaient les répercussions de son acte aussi éogïste que légitime. Il tenta rapidement de trouver comment lui dire les choses, puis se ravisa assez vite : il était beaucoup trop énervé pour se perdre dans des tournures de phrases, et estimait aussi qu'il n'avait pas besoin de prendre de pincettes avec celle qui avait littéralement piétiné le cœur de son éternel frère d'armes au profit de leur éternel et légendaire rival. Il explosa, donc.

« Il allait te demander d'être sa femme ! Putain Hermione tu lui as annoncé ça le soir, où il allait de demander en mariage !Il avait tout prévu, tout, pour cette soirée. Tu l'as quitté alors que lui voulait t'épouser ! T'as rien remarqué toi en rentrant chez vous! T'as pas vu les fleurs, les bougies, la façon dont il s'était mit sur son 31... Certes cela n'excuse en rien le fait qu'il t'ai ensuite frappé, il est tout bonnement impardonnable pour cela, mais toi non plus pour lui tu n'es pas pardonnable ! Et ce n'est pas comme si tu le quittais pour quelqu'un de bien, non… Non ! Tu le quitte pour LUI, ce connard, cet immondice de cruautés, cet infâme bâtard. »

Hermione blêmit. Elle ne pensait pas avoir fait autant de dégâts ce soir là. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre à Harry face à cette douloureuse révélation. Elle se mit à fouiller fébrilement dans son sac, à la recherche d'une cigarette. Non pas qu'elle aimait vraiment cela, mais elle sentait un besoin de s'occuper les mains , pour éviter de se planter les ongles dans les paumes, ou faire toute autre action qui, après réflexion, se révélerait être totalement stupide. Elle prit le temps donc, d'en sortir une de son paquet, de la faire glisser entre ses doigts, de la porter à ses lèvres et enfin d'allumer la petite flamme de son briquet. Fermant les yeux, elle prit une longue bouffée de fumée, la garda longtemps dans ses poumons, mit la tête en arrière et recracha le nuage blanchâtre. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Harry la regardait fixement, le regard plein de détresse et de peine. Il attendait qu'elle réagisse, mais elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir réagir après la chape de plomb qui lui était tombée dessus après la révélation de Harry. Elle inspira très profondément, tenta d'ignorer l'énorme boule dans la gorge, et se lança :

« Je…Je pouvais pas savoir. Je ne pouvais pas. JE NE POUVAIS PAS SAVOIR ! Et quand bien même j'aurais été au courant, qu'aurais-je du faire? Accepter pour le briser quelques temps plus tard? Continuer cette mascarade en toute impunité, l'épouser et vivre ma vie malheureuse, tant que lui l'était? Continuer de feindre le bonheur avec quelqu'un qui malgré tout ses efforts ne m'en apportait plus depuis bien longtemps? Tu aurais préféré que je continue à mentir à tout le monde? Même à moi? C'est bien cela que tu es en train de me dire non? Protéger Ron quoi qu'il m'en coûte? Je ne veux plus faire des choses qui me pénalisent moi, j'ai trop perdu dans cette histoire Harry, beaucoup trop. Je n'en pouvait plus de jouer aux œuvres de charité, j'ai trop donné.» lâcha-t-elle, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

 _Raté pour les larmes, Granger._

«Je ne pouvais rien prédire ni rien contrôler, Harry. J'étais spectatrice de mes propres actions, incontrôlable. J'assistais au désastre imminent sans pouvoir rien faire.»

 _Et bordel qu'est ce que j'ai aimé ça._

Suite à l'explosion d'Hermione, Harry se radoucit quelque peu. Malgré leur énorme contentieux, il ne pouvait se résoudre à être aussi dur avec elle. De plus, il sentait la réelle souffrance qui émanait d'elle, et cela, il ne pouvait pas le supporter non plus. Pas plus que tout les événements qu'elle avait provoqué au sein de leur grande famille. Il était tiraillé de toutes parts entre l'envie de la consoler et celle de lui remonter les bretelles de plus belles. Il retourna les deux solutions quelques instant, et réalisa que, quoi qu'il dirait, elle ne changerais pas d'avis. C'était Hermione après tout, l'entêtement personnifié. Il opta donc pour un peu de douceur, plus de mal ne pouvant actuellement pas être fait de toute façon.

« Mione… Mione, arrête de pleurer. Calmes toi, je veux juste essayer de comprendre. »

« Mais tu ne pourras jamais comprendre Harry ! Moi même je ne comprends toujours pas. Je ne me comprends pas. Et ni toi ni les autres ne pourraient comprendre et ,au fond, je suis persuadée que vous ne le voulez pas. Vous le haïssez. Vous n'avez jamais cherché à le comprendre, à deviner ce qu'il y avait sous tant d'arrogance et de méchanceté. Et il-y-a quelque chose Harry ! Quelque chose de… De fascinant. Et je ne te demande pas de toi aussi découvrir cette chose, mais plutôt de l'accepter, et de me comprendre. »

« Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que tu sois heureuse… Avec un autre j'aurais préféré, je ne te le cache pas. Je doute que tu puisses réellement rester comblée avec ce type. Feu cher papa James Potter m'a toujours dit : 'si ça à des pattes de canard, un bec de canard et des ailes de canard… eh bien c'est un canard.'. Et lui Hermione, il à des pattes de connard, un bec de connard et des ailes de connard. »

« Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter tout de suite de t'inquiéter de mon bonheur de la sorte. Ce n'est pas en continuant ces infernales querelles d'enfants que quoi que ce soit va avancer. »

« Mais… »

« Écoute, tu devrais y aller. J'attends quelqu'un, réunion de travail. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine de mentir. Je sais très bien que ta réunion de travail s'appelle Drago Malefoy. »

« C'est ça Harry. A une prochaine fois. »

Elle parti sans un mot de plus, ni même un regard. Elle avait décider qu'elle ne regarderait plus jamais en arrière, elle s'y tenait. De plus, elle ne voulait surtout pas que Harry aperçoive les énormes larmes qui descendaient jusque dans son décolleté. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas revoir celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère de si tôt, voir peut-être même jamais. Cela la terrorisait.

Harry, quand à lui, regarda Hermione s'en aller. Il essayait de prendre en mémoire chaque petit mouvement spécifique de la jeune fille pour ne pas oublier les infimes détails d'elle qui faisait qu'il aimait tant son amie. Le cœur lourd, il resta encore un long moment assis à cette terrasse, les points si serrés que les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches, et le visage encore plus fermé que lors d'un enterrement. Et en effet, il ne parvenait pas a faire le deuil de son monde qui avait éclaté en mille morceaux quelques semaines plus tôt, à cause de la décision d'Hermione. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment tout cela était arrivé, ni pourquoi, tout ce qu'il arrivait réellement à ressentir c'était l'énorme vide qu'elle venait de laisser en lui. C'était encore plus douloureux qu'une plaie béante, cet hypothétique foutu trou.

* * *

 **[quelques heures plus tard]**

Les mains encore une fois tremblotantes (cette fois-ci à cause d'un surplus de caféine, elle ne cessait jamais d'en boire), Hermione porta à ses lèvres une tasse de cappuccino encore brûlant. Elle était assise dans un des Cafés des plus 'hype' de Londres actuellement. « Les trois balais » était un lieu très cosmopolite, où il était possible de rencontrer toutes sortes de gens provenant de tout les horizons, qui n'avaient que pour seul point commun un porte-monnaie dont le chiffre dépassait les quatre zéros. Elle trouvait encore tout cela dérangeant, tous ces gens qui étalaient leur richesse si ostensiblement, prêts à payer beaucoup plus cher que le commun des mortels pour boire un café qui avait concrètement le même goût que celui d'une simple brasserie. Hermione Granger avait dû passer du stade de jeune et timide Londonienne de la classe moyenne complètement lambda à celui où elle était épiée par des vautours de la presse people, sans même être un tant soit un peu une célébrité. _Que c'est pitoyable._ _Mais c'est la règle du jeu, désormais, pas de retour en arrière._ Elle se répétait cette phrase, inlassablement, 150 fois par jours s'il le fallait, pour tenter de faire passer le mal être qu'elle ressentait à vivre de cette façon-là. Trop ostentatoire, trop de visibilité, où étaient ses moments d'intimité qu'elle chérissait tant ? Elle n'en avait plus eu depuis un certain temps. Être reconnue dans la rue ne lui plaisait pas, elle en était malade, chaque sortie lui donnait la nausée, lui tordait le ventre. Se savoir prise en photo par quelques paparazzis la dégouttait. Elle regrettait amèrement son anonymat.

Elle aurait pu continuer ses études, terminer le cursus de la prestigieuse université Serdaigle, devenir un brillant avocat à la carrière prometteuse, mais pour le moment, elle ne pouvait pas supporter les regards de ses collègues de promotions, qui ne voyaient plus désormais en elle leur brillante major de promo, mais le nouveau jouet de la petite personnalité vedette du moment, se hissant donc de quelques étages dans les sphères de la société. Cela n'avait pas plu à un bon nombre d'étudiants, fille comme garçon . Quand les filles, elles, étaient jalouses (la solidarité féminine, avait tristement remarqué Hermione, atteignait assez facilement ses limites quand certaines choses étaient en jeu.), les garçons eux, ne se privaient pas de commentaires odieux, voir même graveleux quand ils la croisaient sur son passage : « Alors, on se la joue escort girl pour financer ses études Granger ? Comment c'est la vie d'esclave sexuel ? « « Et à nous, tu nous fais la totale à combien?« ; et toute une ribambelles de phrases toutes aussi joliment fleuries les unes que les autres.

Au début, elle répondait à ces idiots. Elle tenta aussi de les ignorer, dédaigneuse. Elle savait qu'elle valait mieux que ce genre de jacassements. Elle savait surtout ce que valait sa relation avec Drago. Mais les jours passaient, et quand sa capacité de répondant perdait de sa superbe, celles de ses harceleurs n'en reprenait que plus de vigueur. Évidemment, elle aurait pu stopper sa folie Draconienne plutôt que de laisser tomber la fac...

...Mais non.

Il avait fallu qu'elle le croise un soir, lors d'une soirée de fin d'année un peu trop mouvementée.

Il avait fallu qu'elle le regarde, juste une fois de trop.

Il avait fallu que l'alcool qu'elle avait dans le sang anesthésie tous ses sens et mette en veille son esprit logique. Il avait fallu qu'il devienne grand, au corps magistralement bien sculpté.

Et il lui avait souri. D'un grand sourire franc, celui que l'on donne quand on ne compte même plus les grammes d'alcool que l'on a dans le sang, celui que l'on donne quand le simple fait de ne pas réussir à pense nous met dans une joie intense. Il ne savait plus à qui il souriait. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, lui même ne savait plus trop lesquelles, mais il lui avait sourit. Elle lui avait rendu son sourire.

* * *

 **Bon, voilà. Y'a pas une tonne de changements quand même, un peu. Dans les chapitres suivants je vais arranger plus de choses. Mais je la ressent dans mon écriture moi. Beaucoup. Je suis quand même triste d'avoir effacé la première version, j'ai perdu tout les gentils petits commentaires que j'avais, et ils m'avaient tous vraiment aidé et motivé à continuer.**

 **Dites moi sincèrement ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Et la suite.. arrivera probablement assez vite puisque j'avais fait 7 chapitres. Qui sont à refaire en sorte. donc jusqu'au 7ème chapitre la régularité des posts est plus ou moins assurée! :)**

 **Wizardly.**


	2. Chapitre 2: un peu plus haut

**Et une Holà d'applaudissement pour l'entrée de... Drago Malfoy !**

 **On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre,**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir,**

 **Je n'en dis pas plus,**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

 **[Drago]**

"Merde! Quel con."

Drago Malfoy tentait tant bien que mal d'enfiler ses chaussures tout en tout en boutonnant les boutons de sa chemise et en enfilant sa veste, le tout dans ascenseur de son immeuble. Il était en retard. Encore. Comme à tous les rendez-vous qu'on lui donnait avec une heure fixe, il avait au moins quarante-cinq minutes de retard. Ça aurait pût lui être complètement égal. En effet, cela aurait été un rendez-vous professionnel, il ne se serait pas plus préoccupé de son retard que de sa première cigarette. Mais professionnel, ce rendez-vous ne l'était pas. A vrai dire, il aurait nettement préféré que ce soit professionnel compte tenu du score de son retard. Il aurait préféré n'importe quoi, plutôt que la fureur d'une Hermione Granger patientant depuis quarante-cinq minutes.

Hermione. Ce nom sonnait aux oreilles de Drago comme une douce promesse. La promesse d'une histoire solide. Histoire de le stabiliser, lui le jeune mannequin turbulent à la renommée grandissante, le fêtard qui aime les substances peu licites et l'alcool fort. Histoire de l'assagir, lui, le briseur de cœurs, le champion du _jemhabilleendiscretionetjeparstrèsvitelelendemainmatin_ , le recordman du _ghostage_ , du faux numéro, de la tromperie. Histoire de peut-être a **voi** r une vraie famille. Un jour.

Et c'est uniquement à cause de ce fol espoir, que Drago parcourait régulièrement les rues Londoniennes à une allure toute aussi folle que cet espoir, en priant pour que Hermione soit miraculeusement devenue plus patiente, ou alors moins ponctuelle. Car il faut se le dire, Hermione Jean Granger, n'est pas la patience incarnée, bien au contraire. Surtout quand il s'agit des retards de Drago et c'est bien pour cette raison qu'il courait actuellement comme un forcené poursuivit par des chiens enragés.

 _Poussez-vous bordel._

Après 30 minutes de footing aussi impromptu qu'intensif, trois collisions avec des deux roues plus ou moins bien évitées, et une pauvre mamie malencontreusement bousculée, il aperçut l'enseigne des trois balais. Drago ralenti petit à petit, s'arrêtant totalement quelques mètres plus loin, toujours à une assez bonne distance du café. Il reprit son souffle, calma son cœur qui battait à un rythme effréné, se recoiffa, ajusta ses vêtement, et alluma une cigarette. Il se mit a marcher de façon nonchalante, _très Malfoyenne,_ jusqu'à devanture , scruta l'intérieur à travers la vitre et repéra une sauvage tignasse bouclée. Il toqua trois coups sur la baie vitrée et lui fit quelques signes incompréhensibles pour toute personne normalement constitué en lui montrant sa cigarette, lui faisant comprendre qu'il attendait de la finir avant d'entrer. Il jouait clairement avec le feu et il le savait. La faire encore attendre alors qu'il était juste là... C'était de la pure malice. Et de la provocation. Tout ce pour quoi Drago respirait quoi . Sa première tentative de communication échoua lamentablement: elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué, sa tête n'avait pas bougé dans sa direction ne serais-ce que d'un minuscule iota. Il tapa de plus belle contre la vitre, toujours rien. Elle était totalement perdue dans l'immensité de ses pensées. Distrait par sa propre bêtise, sa cigarette avait fini de se consumer toute seule. N'ayant plus besoin d'être dehors, il rentra. Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, Hermione n'avait encore une fois pas relevé la présence de Drago. Il prit donc le temps de se délecter un peu de ce fascinant et rare spectacle qu'est une Hermione Granger inattentive au monde qui l'entoure. Pendant son observation quasi militaire, il remarqua cependant deux ou trois faits assez improbables. L'énervement d'Hermione quand à son retard ne se manifestait à travers aucun TIC physique. Aucun tapotement des doigts, secouage frénétique de pied, ni triturage de cheveux. Elle ne maugréait même pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle était censée être folle de rage. Il ne le savait que trop bien. Décidant de s'approcher, il vit en effet les traces incontestables d'une très probablement phénoménale crise de larmes. Le nez et les yeux d'Hermione étaient plus rouge que le rouge lui même, et quelques traces de larmes séchées étaient encore présentes le long de ses joues. Ne voulant pas brusquer sa compagne en l'assaillant dès son arrivée de questions, il opta pour jouer (une fois de plus) la nonchalance _made in Malfoy._

« Désolé pour le retard, j'ai pas vu l'heure. »

Drago embrassa distraitement Hermione sur la joue, s'installant sur une banquette en face d'elle.

« Ça ne fait rien, c'est pas grave. »

Cette phrase ne fut pour Drago que l'énième preuve de la détresse d'Hermione. Une heure quinze de retard ? Et _ça ne fait rien ?_ Cette réaction face aux retards n'est pas programmée dans la matrice intraitable et psychorigide de la jeune femme.

« Mais qu'à t-il bien pu arriver à l'impatiente Granger, pas de cris, pas de tasse en plein visage... T'as vu passer quoi ? Un fantôme avec la tête à moitié coupée ? » Dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Drago se rendit compte de la maladresse de sa phrase quand il vit Hermione pincer les lèvres, le menton tremblotant.

 _Pour le tact, on repassera, Malfoy._

« Bon trêves de plaisanteries.» Fit Drago en soupirant. « Que t'est-il arrivé ? Car si l'on en suit le théorème de ton nez coulant additionné à celui de tes yeux rouges a en rendre fou un taureau, quelque chose ne va pas. D'ailleurs tiens, prends un mouchoir, ça commence à couler un peu de trop, ça me dégoute. »

Hermione prit machinalement le mouchoir et, toujours les yeux dans le vide, se moucha tout aussi machinalement. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira lentement pour se donner du courage, et se lança.

« C'était… C'était Harry. »

 _Fait chier._

« Et.. ? »

Drago attendait. Un reniflement, puis deux, puis dix… Il commençait un peu à s'impatienter quand enfin elle arriva à parler.

« Il a dit qu'il voulait...» ( _reniflement) «..._ me demander en mariage, le jour où...» ( _reniflement) « ...où_ je suis partie. »

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage de Drago, celui de l'humour qui tombe au mauvais moment, de la blague incontrôlable, celle qui ne peut pas ne pas sortir, qui ne peut être tue. Il opta - _étonnamment_ \- pour ne pas lutter contre cette irrépressible envie de la taquiner, et ce dit que ça ne pouvait de toute façon que la faire se détendre un peu, voir la faire sourire.

« Potter voulait t'épouser ? Vraiment ? Genre genoux au sol, bague et tout le tintouin ? Grangie, on t'a déjà dit que t'avais pas été gâtée à la naissance, niveau humour ? »

Hermione roula des yeux. Littéralement excédée par la réaction du jeune homme. Cependant, il eut le plaisir de remarquer que cette petite pique raviva un peu de lumière au des iris noisette de sa partenaire, il considéra donc cette action comme étant une belle réussite.

« Pas Harry, espèce de crétin, Ronald. »

 _«_ Mets y un peu du tiens aussi, comment tu veux que je comprenne, si tu dis les choses à moitié. »

Drago tenta de prendre un air faussement boudeur, ce qui eut pour conséquence d'arracher un maigre sourire à la jeune femme. Fugace, mais un sourire quand même, c'était non négligeable.

« Oui, il est évident que tu ne peux pas à la fois être mannequin et intelligent, t'as du faire un choix. Et t'es devenu mannequin.»

 _Sarcastique, insolente…_ _On progresse._

Cette insolence ne fut que de courte durée : son petit sourire provoquant laissa à nouveau place à un masque de peine, _très tenace cette merde._

« Drago, je les ais blessés, tous. »

C'est là qu'il entrait dans la phase critique du problème : faire en sorte de ne pas paraître trop indifférent à la potentielle peine/douleur/souffrance de ces… _rats des bas fonds ?_ Ce n'est clairement pas une tâche aisée d'avoir ne serais-ce que 10 % de compassion pour le clan Potter/Weasley quand on est nul autre que Drago Malfoy.

« Sans doute. »

Elle planta son regard noisette en plein dans les yeux de glace de son compagnon, la peine avait laissé place à une froideur effrayante.

« Tu t'en tapes complètement. »

« Sans doute ? »

De glacé le regard d'Hermione devint dur comme de l'acier. Le marron rassurant de ses yeux avait viré au noir ébène et profond, cela ne laissait rien présager de bon pour la suite des évènements. Et en effet, il avait vu juste.

« J'me tire. J'en peux plus de toi. Je penserais à parler de mes problèmes avec toi quand compassion et maturité feront partie de ton vocabulaire.»

Elle se leva rapidement, balançant son sac sur son épaule. Drago, réactif aux crises de sa belle, balança un billet sur la table et lui emboîta le pas. Il ne la quitterait pas tant que ce _soucis_ qu'est Harry Potter ne serait pas oublié, ou au moins jeté aux oubliettes. Il était temps de désamorcer la bombe.

« Je viens avec toi. »

« Cours toujours Malfoy. » Répondit-elle en dégageant son poignet.

« J'en ai bien l'intention, Granger. »

Hermione sorti du café, en furie, et se précipita vers la route dans l'espoir qu'un taxi vienne à sa rencontre. Évidemment, nous sommes à Londres, donc un taxi, il y en eut un. Juste avant qu'elle ne monte dans ledit taxi, Hermione se retourna vers lui et pointa un petit doigt énervé vers lui.

« Drago Malfoy je te préviens, si tu montes dans se taxi, tu vas avoir affaire à moi. »

« Oh, et de quelle façon vas-tu t'y prendre ? Tu vas me frapper de tes minuscules poings ? Me griffer de tes petits ongles manucurés ? Ou tu murer dans un silence profond jusqu'à la fin de la journée ? Je t'avoue que la dernière option ne me déplairait pas… »

Drago, tout en parlant, en avait profité pour monter dans le taxi. Cela ne manqua pas d'échapper à Hermione, qui cependant, ne releva pas, s'enfermant dans un silence de dignité face aux dernières paroles de Drago.

« J'vous conduit où, jeunes gens ? »

Drago regarda Hermione, qui prenait soin de l'ignorer royalement. Il se demandait quel lieu elle allait choisir cette fois ci, pour calmer ses blessures de l'âme...

« London eye s'il vous plaît. »

Le trajet se déroula sans un mot, sans un regard. Une fois arrivés, Hermione descendit de la voiture, régla les frais du trajet et alla se planter au pied de l'immense attraction qu'est la grande roue de Londres. Elle ne parlait toujours pas. Il se demandait même si elle respirait tant elle était immobile face à cette immense grande roue. A cet instant Drago décida lui aussi de garder le silence. Puisqu'il savait. Il savait qu'elle allait aller faire la queue, acheter un ticket et monter dans une nacelle. Pour voir Londres de plus haut. Il avait rapidement compris que le seul moyen pour apaiser Hermione Granger était de l'emmener dans un lieu panoramique, si possible très, très haut. Et de la laisser y aller. Seule.

Hermione s'avança vers la queue, la doubla sous le regard étonné de Drago, s'approcha du guichet et présenta une petite carte. Le guichetier observa la carte, puis Hermione, puis encore une fois la carte et lui ouvrit la petite barrière. Drago la suivit, toujours aussi étonné, quand la jeune femme se retourna et lui parla, légèrement, très légèrement apaisée.

« C'est un pass. Ils savent plus quoi inventer pour faire du chiffre alors ils vendent des pass, pour tous les lieux panoramiques et culturels de Londres. Il coûte un bras mais après c'est fini, tu payes plus rien et pas besoin de faire la queue. Alors j'en ai pris un. »

« A croire qu'il a été créé juste pour toi. »

Hermione lâcha un petit rire, tout en montant dans une nacelle.

« C'est vrai. »

Elle le regardait, assise dans sa nacelle, son regard était comme une invitation à monter. C'était une invitation à monter. Drago était prit au dépourvu, jamais personne n'était monté avec elle pendant ses balades dans les hautes atmosphères polluées de Londres. Qu'avait-elle en tête ? Le jeter depuis le point culminant de la roue pour se venger de son mépris maladif envers certaines races d'insectes se nommant Potter et Weasley ? C'était probablement mérité. Il hésita. La hauteur, étrangement, n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. Loin de là. Mais en tout homme orgueilleux qui se respecte, il n'avait jamais touché un seul mot à Hermione quand à ce léger, minuscule, que dis-je, INFIME petit soucis de vertige. Voulant conserver son honneur dans son intégralité, il décida de monter dans la nacelle avec l'actuelle boule de nerfs qui avait remplacé Granger. Qui d'ailleurs commençait à perdre patience.

« Bon tu montes ou tu prends racine ? Sinon j'y vais toute seule, ça va pas me déranger. » Dit-elle avec plus de brusquerie qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« T'es si pressée que ça ? »

« Ferme là et monte ! »

Drago monta à son tour dans la nacelle, se plaça en face d'Hermione, et attendit qu'elle parle bien qu'il fût certain qu'elle ne dirait pas un mot tant qu'elle serait dans cette nacelle. Quand ils commencèrent à prendre de la hauteur, il l'observa. Occupation fort judicieuse car elle lui permettait de porter son attention sur autre chose que l'écart de plus en plus présent entre lui et son sol bien aimé. Elle regardait les alentours, les yeux traînants à gauche et à droite. Elle avait beau penser à sa dernière entrevue avec Harry –Drago était sûr qu'elle ne pensait qu'à ça-, elle se calmait à vue d'œil. Plus leur nacelle montait, plus Hermione se détendait. Ses mains reprenaient des couleurs, cessaient d'êtres crispées, son regard s'adoucissait un peu plus chaque secondes, ses joues reprenaient des couleurs de pêche. L'apaisement commençait à la gagner. Un fois arrivés au sommet, la grande roue fit son éternelle pause, et elle en profita pour fermer les yeux et inspirer longuement. Drago la trouva magnifique. Il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. C'était comme de la découvrir une seconde fois. En haut de cette grande roue, elle se mettait complètement à nue : aucun contrôle, que ce soit physique ou émotionnel, elle était totalement elle même, sans filtre ni retenue. Et il comprit. Il comprit que personne ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, qu'elle n'avait jamais permit à qui que ce soit d'entrevoir cette partie d'elle-même, une partie d'elle douce et mélancolique. Il comprit qu'en cet instant qu'en le conviant à monter avec, elle lui confiait une part d'elle-même. Elle lui donnait sa confiance, sa vulnérabilité, sa douleur. Drago savait qu'elle avait vécu de durs moments, mais elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Il avait pris sa comme un manque de confiance au début de leur relation, mais au fil du temps il s'est rendu compte que lui non plus ne lui avait pas livré sa part de lourds secrets. Et pourtant il en avait tout un lot en réserve , lui aussi.

Perdu dans ses pensées,il avait inconsciemment cessé d'observer la jeune femme. Il n'avait donc pas pu remarquer que c'était maintenant Hermione qui l'observait. Son regard perçant et profond le scrutait de parts en parts, inébranlable. Cela le mettait toujours mal à l'aise quand elle le regardait comme ça. Elle lui donnait l'impression qu'elle lisait dans ses pensées, qu'elle le sondait. Drago jugea qu'ils étaient assez près du sol, et qu'elle était désormais assez calme pour qu'il puisse parler sans risquer de se faire incendier du regard.

« Calmée ? »

« Oui. »

« Explique moi cette fascination pour les endroits en hauteur. Il-y-a mieux pour se détendre, non ? Je vais finir par te faire faire construire un nid dans un sapin.»

« Je sais pas, c'est comme ça depuis toute petite, gamine quand j'étais énervée ou triste je montais dans un arbre, le plus grand que je pouvais trouver. Cachée dans les branches, je trouvais là haut la sérénité que je cherchais dans ces moments là, et personne n'arrivait jamais à me trouver au milieux des branches et des feuilles. C'était mon royaume. Mon havre de paix. Aujourd'hui, c'est les toits des immeubles et les grandes roues mes arbres. Quand je suis plus haute que tout ce qui m'entoure, c'est comme si j'étais extérieure au monde, aux problèmes. Je regarde et j'entends la ville qui s'étend au loin, et sa m'apaise. »

« Pourquoi m'as tu laissé monter avec toi ? »

« Tu es un idiot. »

« Pardon ? »

« Oui, tu es un idiot, quelque peu trop nombriliste, et tu n'arrives jamais à éprouver plus que 6 % d'empathie sur ce qui se passe autour de toi. Ne fais pas cette tête, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, le sort des autres t'es complètement indifférent, _tu les le roi des je-m'en-foutistes_. Donc plutôt que de m'évertuer à t'expliquer telle ou telle chose, autant t'immerger dans mon monde. Je me suis dis que ce serait peut être plus efficace, de te forcer à te faire ressentir des choses, toi et ton cœur de marbre. Et je n'avais aussi aucun courage à déblatérer encore ne serais-ce que cinq minutes de plus, sur mon entrevue avec Harry, alors autant te clouer le bec en te prenant par surprise. »

Drago, ne sachant que répondre garda le silence quelques minutes et tenta de se rapprocher d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Toujours un peu froide - _La rancune c'est tenace-_ , elle se laissa tout de même aller au confort rassurant de cette étreinte, en posant sa tête au creux de son coup. La grande roue entamait son troisième tour quand soudain, il se souvint qu'au départ, il devait la rejoindre pour lui proposer une sortie , prévue pour le soir même.

« Au fait, à l'agence ce matin, on s'est fait un plan pour ce soir et je me demandais si tu voulais venir avec moi, plutôt que de rester seule avec tes bouquins ce soir encore. »

Hermione soupira, devinant l'endroit où ils prévoyaient de sortir. Sa motivation était clairement proche du zéro absolut.

« Vous allez encore au Chaudron Baveur ? »

Le 'Chaudron Baveur' était l'un des clubs les plus prisé de Londres. N'y entrait pas qui voulait. Mais, quand on est mannequin à la renommée grandissante dans la très célèbre agence Honeydukes, que l'on s'appelle Drago Malfoy et que toutes les groupies de Londres veulent se prendre en photo avec vous, il est plutôt aisé de rentrer dans cet établissement. Ce qui permet bien évidemment à tout le petit groupe de passer un même temps. Frais d'entrée plus trois bouteilles de champagne offerts par la maison, cela va se soit, la pub que procurait les jeunes mannequins au club méritait bien ces gratuités.

« Ouais avec les gars et P… » Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, que déjà elle en devinait la fin, et lâcha un long soupir exaspérée.

« Et Pansy. Encore Pansy. Qui sera je suppose accompagnée de Lavande qui elle aussi sera accompagnée de ces deux pestes que sont les jumelles Patil. Je me trompe ? »

Drago se renfrogna."

« Je vois pas pourquoi tu les hais à ce point-là. »

« Mmh, attend. Parkinson, c'est ton ex. Les sœurs Patil t'as couché avec les deux, rajoutons que c'était en même temps, ça me parait important à signaler. Et Lavande ? Elle ne cesse de me mépriser à chaque fois que je la croise. Non je n'ai vraiment pas envie de sortir ce soir. »

« Mais Grangie, faut s'amuser dans la vie ! »

« Certes, mais toi t'es juste un gros pervers. »

« Alors là je suis blessé dans mon cœur ! Moi un pervers ? Je suis un vrai gentleman Grangie. » dit-il de façon ab-so-lu-ment pas exagérée.

Cette remarque fit sourire Hermione. Le cœur de Drago se réchauffa en la voyant mettre ses soucis quelque peu de coté. La roue termina son troisième tour, il était temps de descendre - _au grand soulagement du jeune homme-._ Il glissa sa main dans la sienne et commencèrent à cheminer jusqu'à leur appartement, le loft de Drago dans lequel elle avait élu domicile il y a peu. Suant de design et de modernité, il se trouvait dans le quartier très en vogue du square Grimmaurd, à une vingtaine de minutes de marche. Chemin faisant, ils continuèrent de déblatérer sur le sujet, plus léger que les précédents, qu'ils avaient entamé. Cela convenait parfaitement à Drago, qui m'en pouvait plus - _et qui n'arrivait pas-_ de feindre une quelconque compassion pour les anciens amis d'Hermione.

« OK, t'as raison, je suis peut-être un peu pervers, un chouïa. Mais viens, tu t'en fiches de ces filles, elles seront accompagnées de toute façon. Et puis, il y aura les gars, tu les aimes bien eux : Diggory, Nott, Zabini, Jedusor et Londubat. »

« C'est qui Londubat ? Un nouveau ? »

« Ouais il vient d'arriver à l'agence, il a du potentiel ! Il parait un peu bizarre au premier abord, il a fallu qu'on le décoince, mais crois-moi, une fois que ça à été fait, ce mec est devenu un sacré fêtard. Alors on l'a pris dans notre cercle de la débauche. Alors tu viens ? T'as rien à faire de toute façon, t'as quitté les bancs de Serdaigle à cause de ta nouvelle notoriété auprès des gens, t'as plus rien à faire, et s'est pas une gueule de bois dans ta vie qui va te griller les neurones ! Au pire c'est pas ce qui te manques, tu peux te permettre d'en perdre un ou deux. Et moi je me sentirais moins con quand tu parlera»

« Je vais peut-être venir. Peut-être. »

« Il te faut donc une tenue pour sortir. Je t'achète une robe. »

« Hors de question ! »

 _Et c'est la même rengaine, à chaque fois._

« T'as pas de boulot, donc t'as pas un rond. Conclusion, t'as rien à te mettre. J'ai un boulot, comme je suis merveilleux, bourré de talent et incroyablement, divinement, canon : j'ai une tonne de fric. Tu vis chez moi, je te nourris et tout le toutim, c'est pas une robe à la con qui va me ruiner, crois moi… Mais plutôt ton estomac, c'est fou ce que tu manges quand tu t'y mets. »

«Parlons plutôt du tient d'appétit… » dit-elle, boudeuse.

« Aller, tais-toi et viens avec moi t'acheter une tenue qui va faire verdir Pansy et ses acolytes. » insista-t-il, un sourire machiavélique collé sur le visage.

« Je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie de venir. Et je me fiche de ce que peut penser Pansy Parkingàqueues et ces trois disciples, si il s'avère qu'un jour il soit prouvé qu'elles réfléchissent.»

« Parkingàqueues, très mature, vraiment Hermione je déteins trop sur toi. Il n'y a pas de 'je sais pas' qui tienne, on ne refuse pas un cadeau de Drago Malfoy, c'est trop rare pour ne pas sauter l'occasion. »

Elle savait qu'elle allait perdre ce combat, et elle n'avait pas la force mentale pour commencer un énième joute verbale avec cette insupportable tignasse blonde. Toujours sans savoir si elle allait le suivre le soir même, elle rendit immédiatement les armes, et accepta la proposition de Drago.

« D'accord, une seule condition, quelque chose de SIMPLE. Je n'aime pas te faire dépenser ton argent, je n'aime pas les choses ostentatoires, je n'aime pas que l'on me lorgne de haut en bas, et je ne suis toujours pas sûre de venir avec toi. »

« Soit. Allons-y ! »

* * *

A la fin de la journée, Hermione et surtout Drago, revinrent les bras chargés de paquets. Ils s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie. Hermione poussée par l'enthousiasme de Drago, avait fini par se prendre au jeu. Elle avait retrouvé le sourire, sa douceur et sa bonne humeur habituelle. Et c'est ainsi qu'en rentrant chez eux, elle déballa deux robes au lieu d'une, accompagnés de chaussures et autres accessoires dont l'utilité était, pour la majorité, plus que discutable. Drago quand à lui avait acheté des pulls fins, un marinière - _l'éternelle, la fameuse_ _-_ , des vans et une montre beaucoup trop cher au goût d'Hermione.

« Drago, pourquoi t'as encore acheté une marinière ? T'en a plein le dressing… » Dit Hermione qui rangeait bien soigneusement ses nouvelles tenues.

« J'aime trop ça. Je ne peux pas résister, quand je vois une marinière, je dois l'acheter. Tu mets quelle robe ce soir ?»

« La noir je pense. Avec mes converses...?»

«Des converses pour aller en boite Hermignonne ? Et pourquoi pas des charentaises ? Quand laisseras-tu ces vieilles chaussures ? » Se lamenta-il de façon un peu trop théâtrale.

« Quand tu cesseras d'acheter des marinières inutiles qui sont toutes semblables les unes aux autres. Autrement il n'en est pas question. Et ENSUITE, je ne t'ai toujours pas dit que je venais ce soir, cette possibilité est toujours une possibilité très hypothétique dans mon éventail de possibilités, mon cher. »

« Si tu ne viens pas j'en connais quelques unes qui ne t'en voudront pas… C'est très grand seigneur de ta part Granger, d'accepter de me partager avec le reste de la population féminine de Londres. »

Drago pris un oreiller en pleine tête. Il se retourna et vit un sourire provoquant se dessiner sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« Qui crois tu manipuler en me menaçant de la sorte ? Honte à toi et à ton chantage affectif, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas me convaincre de venir ce soir. » Dit-elle en se retournant, et mimant de chercher dans une pile de livres lequel serait sa victime nocturne.

Drago pris un coussin et le lança à travers la pièce pour atteindre Hermione qui était de dos. Elle arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire – _c'est-à-dire admirer_ _ses ouvrages_ \- et attrapa deux oreillers. Elle lança le premier, que Drago évita avec facilité et décida donc de le poursuivre dans la pièce en le frappant à l'aide du second, ce qui n'était pas chose facile étant donné qu'un immense lit prenait presque tout l'espace. Ils finirent donc leur course dessus, Hermione bondissant sur Drago, ce qui les fit s'écraser tous les deux sur le matelas moelleux en riant de bon cœur. Allongés tout les deux, ils se regardaient de façon dégoulinante de niaiserie quand, une minuscule petite plume qui s'était échappée d'un des oreillers vint se poser sur le nez de la brunette. En douceur, Drago s'approcha et souffla doucement dessus pour la chasser, et en profita pour fourrer son visage dans le coup d'Hermione, l'embrassant ça et là… Quand d'un coup il se mit au dessus d'elle, l'emprisonnant de ses jambes, et se mit à faire courir ses doigts tout le long de son ventre. Hermione était au supplice, elle ne supportait pas la moindre chatouille. Elle riait à s'en étouffer, ne contrôlant aucun des mouvements de son corps. Tout deux riaient de bon cœur, laissant derrière eux les tensions de la journée

Essuyant leurs dernières larmes de rire, Hermione et ses côtes douloureuses profita d'un instant de relâchement de la part de Drago pour inverser la cadence. Elle lui prit les épaules, se releva, le plaqua à son tour contre le matelas se plaça sur lui. Penchant son visage vers le sien, elle laissa tomber ses cheveux autour d'eux tel un cocon de douceur, les isolants du monde extérieur. Hermione se pencha un peu plus, tourna la tête, frôla lèvres de Drago et s'attaqua à son cou. Sa bouche et sa langue se déplaçaient lentement, elle mordillait, passait sa langue dans le creux de sa nuque, apposait ça et là des petits suçons sur la peau diaphane de sa proix. Elle senti le corps de son partenaire se contracter sous ces légères provocations, ce qui la fit sourire. Drago pouvait résister à tout, sauf aux baisers d'Hermione, elle en était parfaitement consciente et, avait la ferme intention de le pousser à bout. Elle laissa glisser ses mains fraîches et délicates sur son torse, prenant l'initiative de lui retirer son haut. Elle rompit son baiser le temps de lui enlever puis recommença, étendant maintenant son terrain de jeu à son torse et son ventre.

Drago était prit au piège. Il avait beau tenter de promener ses mains sur le corps la jeune femme, il n'y parvenait pas, elle était intraitable : à chaque tentative, Hermione l'empêchait de faire tout mouvement envers elle en le repoussant sans ménagement. Il n'avait pas non plus - _avouons le-_ une grande volonté à résister à ce petit jeu qui pour l'instant lui convenait très bien, ses tentatives n'étaient donc ni très motivées, ni très insistantes. A vrai dire, la vue d'Hermione s'appliquant à ne pas oublier une seule parcelle de sa peau, sans qu'il n'ai rien à faire, n'était pas des plus désagréable, loin de là. Bienheureux, il se laissa totalement aller, sous les tendresses de sa douce compagne, ferma les yeux et mis ses mains derrière son crâne. Soudain, les caresses et baisers d'Hermione ne se concentraient plus qu'au niveau de son bas ventre et de l'élastique de son boxer. Quelques secondes plus tard elle lui défaisait sa ceinture et il n'en fallu pas dix de plus pour que le jean de Drago vole au loin. Ils se regardèrent. Hermione, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, remonta jusqu'au visage du blond et lui vola un baiser fiévreux de désir , tout en laissant ses mains jouer distraitement avec l'élastique de son dernier vêtement. Elle descendait, puis remontait, et redescendait, encore et encore, lui faisant à chaque fois croire qu'elle allait exaucer son vœux. Son petit manège dura un bon moment mais Drago, n'en pouvant plus, se releva et passa les jambes d'Hermione autour de sa taille. C'en était fini de se laisser faire, c'était son tour d'être le maître du jeu.

Et il attaqua. Avide, affamé, il dévora littéralement les lèvres d'Hermione, les mordillant, allant à la rencontre de sa langue. Ses main allaient et venaient dans son dos en une caresse parfois douce, parfois fiévreuse, provocant chez sa compagne, une multitude de frissons . Puis il posa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres, dégagea de ses mains les cheveux d'Hermione pour les faire retomber dans son dos, et commença à picorer délicatement son cou, descendit vers la clavicule, atteignit la naissance de ses seins qu'il embrassa avec autant de douceur qu'en est capable Drago Malfoy. Cette agréable douceur fut vite remplacée par de l'ardeur. Il touchait chaque parcelle de son corps avec avidité, pétrissait ses hanches, mordait sa peau. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, la posséder toute entière. Le rythme de leur danse lascive s'accélérait, leurs respirations devenaient saccadées, erratiques. Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre le contrôle, mais Drago ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il n'avait pas non plus fini de jouer comme elle l'avait fait. Le pantalon d'Hermione ne fit pas long feu lui non plus, et alla vite rejoindre celui de Drago, dans un coin. Les mains de celui-ci, pressées, passaient et repassaient le long des jambes de la jeune femme. Descendant a son tour, il embrassait l'intérieur de ses cuisses, remontant petit à petit vers le but de ses manœuvres. Hermione avait perdu tout contrôle sur la situation, elle se contentait d'essayer de ne pas gémir, ni même de faire un mouvement qui ne pouvait que trop trahir l'incendie qui avait lieu en elle. Peine perdue, Drago était arrivé en zone critique. Sans prendre la peine le la délester de sa culotte, il posa par dessus le tissu un baiser bien placé à la pression calculée, qui fit totalement perdre le contrôle à Hermione. Elle se cambra et gémit, le suppliant du regard d'arrêter cette torture, et de commencer les choses sérieuses. Rancunier, il refusa d'obtempérer et abandonna le bas ventre de la jeune femme, pour remonter lentement vers sa poitrine.

Belle erreur. Frustrée d'avoir été prise à son propre jeu, Hermione profita de ce moment d'accalmie sensorielle pour reprendre le contrôle d'elle même, et de la situation par la même occasion. Rapidement elle s'échappa de l'emprise de Drago, et se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce en trottinant.

Drago se leva et couru à la suite d'Hermione. Il chemina jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain, ou l'attendait Hermione, adossée contre la porte. Elle ne portait plus que sur elle ses sous-vêtements. Drago allait fondre sur elle quand il la vit esquisser un geste. Elle dégrafait son soutien-gorge, le laissant glisser le long de ses bras et atterrir sur le sol. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et lui sourit.

« Je vais me doucher. » Dit-elle simplement, toujours en souriant.

« Je viens avec toi. »

« Je vais me doucher, toute seule. » Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit. Celui de Drago se décomposa.

« Non. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te savonner. » Tenta vainement Drago.

« Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me savonner. »

Hermione, le sourire toujours plus sournois, ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, s'y engouffra et ferma la porte à double tour. Drago ne put retenir un long gémissement. Hermione rit. Elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Elle commença à lui parler à travers la porte.

« Et maintenant, je n'ai plus rien sur moi. Plus rien du tout. »

Elle entrouvrit la porte, laissa tomber son dernier dessous en coton rose pâle, et referma la porte aussi sec.

« Laisse-moi entrer ! »

« Je suis sous la douche, notre grande douche, parfaite pour les câlins. »

« Hermione ! »

« J'actionne l'eau, elle coule sur mon corps, complètement nue. »

 _Je vais défoncer la porte._

Hermione n'eut droit qu'à un grognement en guise de réponse.

« Et là, je commence à me savonner… Mon ventre… Mes bras… Mes cuisses… Mon cou… Mes… seins. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir Dray ?»

« Ouvre-moi cette foutue porte ! Ou je te jure que je la défonce. »

« Bon, si tu ne veux pas, ne viens pas, je vais pas te forcer hein. » Dit-elle d'une voix légère. « Maintenant je me rince, l'eau coule a nouveau... Tout … Doucement… Sur... ma... peau. »

L'eau arrêta de couler. Drago entendit les petits pas légers d'Hermione sur le carrelage. Il attendit quelques instants, pour voir si elle allait dire quelque chose, quand il l'entendit trafiquer la serrure.

« Tu veux que je t'ouvres Drago, c'est ça ? »

« Disons que si tu le faisais, ça ne me déplairait pas le moins du monde. »

« A quel point le veux-tu, Drago ? » Dit Hermione de sa voix la plus enjôleuse.

« Au point de défoncer la porte, le mur, tout ce qui m'empêche de passer. »

« Et que vas-tu faire, une fois la porte ouverte ? » Continua-t-elle, toujours sur la même voix sensuelle.

 _On va jouer._

« Tu vas très vite le savoir, sauf si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte. Et je serais toi, je l'ouvrirais très vite, cette porte. Car sinon tu risques de rater quelque chose de vraiment exceptionnel, encore mieux que la grande roue Grangie. » Riposta-t-il, sarcastique au possible.

« Rien n'est mieux que la grande roue Malfoy. Mais…Je vais peut-être ouvrir la porte.»

« Ce serait une judicieuse idée. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Je le crois, en effet. »

« Alors je l'ouvre. »

Hermione complètement nue, ouvrit la porte et observa Drago, les yeux pétillants de malice et le sourire moqueur. Elle était fière de s'être jouée de lui. Drago s'approcha d'elle, affamé, il la plaqua sans ménagement contre le mur froid de la salle de bain. Ne lui laissant cette fois-ci plus aucune chance de s'échapper.

« Tu es le diable, Hermione Granger. » Lui souffla-t-il.

« Il parait. »

« Viens avec moi ce soir. »

« Convainc moi. »

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que le monstre qui sommeillait a peine en lui reprenne toute sa puissance. Sa bouche s'empara avidement de celle d'Hermione. Ses mains, se répartissaient à part égales les zones sensibles du corps de son amante, lui permettant d'avoir sur elle un contrôle total. Après lui avoir prouvé efficacement ses capacités d'ambidextre, il lui prit les jambes, la souleva et la mena jusqu'à la douche, tout en continuant de l'embrasser avidement. Pas une seconde il ne cessait de titiller une partie de son corps. Elle complètement esclave de ses gestes, ne répondait plus de rien. Collant son bassin au sien, elle le suppliait, gémissante, d'en finir avec cette douce torture. Mais il n'en était pas question. Il stoppa net tout mouvement et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Viens avec moi ce soir. »

Il ne lui laissa ni le temps de répondre, ni même de reprendre son souffle. Ses mains reprirent leur danse frénétique sur le corps de Granger, inlassablement, méthodiques, précises. Il savait parfaitement comment la rendre folle, comment la pousser au bord de les limites. Cette alchimie entre eux était presque magique, tant c'était rare. Et il n'allait pas s'en priver pour arriver à ses fins. Il continua tout son petit manège, jusqu'à sentir du coté d'Hermione, des tremblements très significatifs. Il fit son plus beau sourire de Malfoy. La regarda, pour qu'elle comprenne bien ce qu'il s'apprêtait faire. Elle parvint alors à former une phrase, toute haletante.

« Drago si tu t'arrêtes maintenant je.. »

« Tout dépend de toi. Viens avec moi ce soir. » Dit-il en agrémentant le tout d'une petite pression bien placée.

«Je...Hhhhh. Oui...» peina-t-elle à articuler.

« Bon. Il est l'heure de monter dans la grande roue alors. » Répondit alors un Drago plus que satisfait.

Cessant ses jeux de mains, Drago, tout aussi tendu qu'Hermione - _tout n'est que question de slef contrôle après-tout-_ se débarrassa rapidement de son caleçon, et ne fit plus qu'un avec Hermione. L'un et l'autre entamèrent une dense lascive, se dévorant des yeux l'un l'autre. D'une main distraite, Drago activa l'eau de la douche, et une pluie fine et tiède se mit à tomber sur eux. Ils restèrent ainsi dans la douche pendant un long moment, coupés du monde, seuls au monde, à peine conscients que le monde extérieur existait encore. A l'apogée de leur étreinte , ils cessèrent de bouger, toujours unis, essoufflés, et conservèrent leur étreinte quelques minutes encore, ne voulant pas quitter l'harmonie si particulière de ce moment. Leur muscles se détendirent et Hermione, encore tremblante, posa les pieds au sol. Ils s'embrassèrent, et soudain leur bulle de félicité explosa, lâchement rappelés sur la terre ferme, par le bruit grondant qu'émettait l'estomac d'Hermione. La jeune femme gênée, fit un sourire timide et résigné.

« Oups... » Fit-elle en un haussement d'épaule.

Drago attendri par la gêne de sa compagne, lui caressa la joue et lui embrassa le front.

« Viens, allons manger. Je crois que le monstre glouton qui squatte ton estomac crie famine . »

Hermione ne put se retenir de rire devant l'image que venait de lui décrire Drago. Elle l'embrassa et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« On commande Chinois ? »

« Si tu veux. »

En attendant que leur repas arrive, ils allèrent finir de se préparer. Drago enfila simplement ses nouveaux vêtements, passa un peu de gel dans ses cheveux, mit trois coups de parfum. Vite fait bien fait, mais toujours parfait.

En revanche, pour Hermione, cela pris beaucoup plus de temps. Le coiffage, que dis-je _domptage,_ de ses cheveux nécessitait un peu plus de technique qu'un simple coup de gel. Beaucoup plus, à vrai dire. Elle avait une multitude de produits et d'accessoires – _dont la moitié ne fonctionnaient que moyennement-_ dans l'unique but de les dompter et les lisser, tant est que cela soit possible. Elle passait donc plusieurs fois par semaine de longues heures à batailler avec ses mèches rebelles. Ce qui amusait franchement Drago. Il se régalait à la voir s'énerver inutilement sur ses cheveux. Le spectacle de ce petit bout de femme s'énervant pour si peu était des plus hilarant à ses yeux. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il venait toujours s'asseoir dans un coin de la salle de bain quand elle se coiffait. Et il l'observait, à chaque fois. Bien qu'il connaisse désormais chacune des étapes au geste près, il ne se lassait jamais de la regarder.

Une fois qu'elle eut en eu enfin fini avec ses cheveux, elle opta pour une légère retouche maquillage. Elle se farda les joues, et remis de l'eye liner noir sur ses paupières, ce qui lui fit un regard charbonneux et encore plus envoûtant que d'habitude. Elle termina enfin par une touche de rouge à lèvre mate couleur framboise. Elle se regarda, et, satisfaite du résultat, sourit. Hermione pivota sur elle-même et regarda Drago, qui était toujours affalé dans un coin.

« Je suis comment ? » Dit-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

« Presque parfaite. » Répondit Drago en souriant.

« Comment ça presque ? »

« Il ne te manque qu'une seule chose. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Ça. »

Drago se leva subitement et fondit littéralement sur Hermione, lui pris la tête entre les mains et l'embrassa fougueusement. Leur baiser s'intensifia. Ils auraient pu continuer ainsi longtemps si la sonnette de leur appartement n'avait pas retenti pour leur annoncer l'arrivée de leur repas. A regret, ils interrompirent leur baiser, se regardant dans les yeux et se jurant silencieusement de reprendre plus tard là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, puis ils sortirent de la salle de bain pour se diriger vers l'entrée.

 _Putain de livreur, timing de merde._

Drago ouvrit rageusement la porte sur un jeune livreur qui devait sans doute faire ce travail en tant que job d'été pour pouvoir payer une partie de ses études.

« Bonsoir, ça vous fera 25 gallions et trois noises. »

« Y'a les baguettes ? Les sauces ? Le désert? Le plat ? Les serviette ? Le jouet pour enfants ? Celui pour le chien du voisin? »

« Le jouet... quoi ? » S'étonna le livreur qui crut à une farce.

« Les jouets. » Répondit Drago le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Je…Heu… Je ne sais pas. Vous voulez que je vérifie ? »

« Il vaudrait mieux pour toi qu'ils y soient, sinon tu peux rêver pour que je paye. »

Le livreur, tout intimidé, se dépêcha de vérifier, par pure politesse.

« Je crois qu'on ne fait pas de jouets pour enfants... ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, monsieur. »

« Tu crois ou tu es sûr ? »

« J-je suis sûr m'sieur. » bégaya le livreur, intimidé.

« Quel mauvais sens commerçant… Tiens, prend ça et garde la monnaie. »

« Merci, au rev… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Drago lui avait déjà claqué la porte au nez. Hermione le regarda d'un air réprobateur.

« Tu aurais pu être plus aimable tu sais… »

« Il n'avait qu'à mieux soigner son entrée. Et puis j'ai du lui laisser un pourboire d'au moins dix gallions, si avec sa je suis pas aimable… »

« DIX GALLIONS ? »

« Flemme de compter. » Dit-simplement Drago qui commençait à tout déballer sur le bar de la cuisine.

« J'ai l'impression de ne rien avoir avalé depuis trois longs jours. » Fit la jeune femme.

« Depuis sept heures exactement, ce qui, pour toi, correspond à trois jours d'intense famine. Tiens, tes baguettes . »

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois pour se jeter sur son plat, des petits couinement de plaisir, brisant de temps en temps l'appréciation silencieuse de sa sacro-sainte nourriture asiatique.

Ils continuèrent leur repas dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Drago prenait de-ci de-là, de grosses bouchées, mais goûtait de tout , tandis qu'Hermione… Se délectait uniquement de ses nouilles sautés favorites. Refusant de Drago n'en prenne ne serais-ce qu'une bouchée. Ils débarrassèrent, et finirent de se préparer pour sortir. Au moment de franchir la porte, Hermione sursauta, poussa un petit cri et se souvint d'une chose.

« J'ai oublié de nourrir Karl et Marx ! » Dit-elle en se précipitant dans le salon.

Karl et Marx étaient les deux poissons d'Hermione. L'un était rouge et l'autre noir. _Étonnant._ Une amie à elle ne vivant que pour ses ardeurs politiques lui avait offert, très fière de son choix pour les présents prénoms de ces deux petites créatures aquatiques. Après un long fou rire, Hermione avait apprécié le cadeau de son amie et, de fil en aiguille, se mit a adorer ces deux poissons. D'un simple bocal ils avaient hérité d'un grand palace de 300 litres, équipés de toutes les babioles possibles et imaginables que la brune avait pu trouver pour les gâter. Elle prenait grand soin d'eux, et ils étaient probablement les poissons d'aquarium les plus heureux de tout, si encore ils pouvaient s'en souvenir un peu plus que 30 secondes. Arrivée à l'aquarium, elle ouvrit le toit et prit soin de leur donner a chacun leur exacte dose de nourriture.

« Maman avait oublié de vous donner à manger, oh oui, maman est une horrible personne. » Disait-elle d'une voix mièvre en tapotant doucement contre le vitre .

Deux trois paroles dégoulinantes de niaiserie plus tard, elle referma l'habitacle et partit rejoindre son compagnon qui l'attendait, toujours aussi hilare et scotchée de la façon dont elle dorlotais deux pauvres poissons qui, selon lui, n'avaient aucune conscience de l'existence de leur si dévouée propriétaire. Ce qui avait le don d'énormément vexer Hermione.

« Arrête de te moquer de moi. »

« J'essaye.. » Drago pouffa. « Non désolé c'est plus fort que moi. »

Partant dans un fou rire, il ouvrit la porte, cédant le passage à une Hermione à l'air outré. Ils continuèrent leurs chamailleries dans le couloir, l'ascenseur, le couloir du rez de chaussée, le Hall… Bref ils ne cessèrent pas de se taquiner, on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes, que voulez-vous.

Une fois sortis de la cour de leur immeuble, ils hélèrent et montèrent dans le premier taxi qu'ils trouvèrent. Durant tout le trajet, Hermione resta silencieuse, songeuse. En vérité, elle appréhendait de passer la soirée en compagnie des anciennes conquêtes et 'amies' de Drago. Les rares fois où elles les avaient croisés, elles s'étaient montrées froides et hautaines envers elle.

En tant qu'éternelle optimiste, elle parvint à relativiser un minimum en se disant que, peut-être, qui-sait, à tout hasard, potentiellement, sait-on jamais, éventuellement, POSSIBLEMENT, quelques verres d'alcool pourraient améliorer de manière infinitésimale l'entente - _ou du moins la cohabitation-_ entre elle et la clique de Pansy Parkinson.

Mais Hermione et les probabilités vous savez...

* * *

 **Et, voilà! J'espère il vous a plu! J'aimerais aussi beaucoup avoir votre avis sur ce lemon, pas assez subtile, trop subtile, ce qui peut ne pas aller! C'est pas simple a faire, le lemon. Ce deuxième chapitre je l'ai updaté assez vite, mais je vais essayer de ralentir un peu pour les autres (eh oui j'ai des partiels à réviser). Enfin je vais essayer de m'y tenir car je dois avouer que je suis vraiment très motivée, j'ai du mal à décoller** **de mon pc.**

 **See you next time,**

 **Wizardly.**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Cris des loups

**Bonjour tout le monde! J'ai mis un peu de temps a poster ce chapitre, eh oui j'avais les partiels (des vacances, aussi), bref je voulais être sûre de pas à avoir à réviser des rattrapages pour me mettre à écrire sereinement. Merci pour les gentilles review, ça m'encourage beaucoup! (vous pouvez mettre 'cri des loups-therapie taxi' pendant ce chapitre). Bonne lecture!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

 **[Hermione]**

 _C'est un fiasco. Un pur est simple fiasco, il n'y à pas d'autres mots._

Hermione était seule, au pied de son appartement, à une heure bien avancée de la nuit. La ville était déserte, silencieuse. Elle avait pour seule compagnie sa rancœur et la lune. Ses collants étaient déchirés, ses cheveux emmêlés et sa lèvre fendue. Elle était seule et en colère. En colère contre cette pétasse de Pansy, et contre Drago et contre elle même. Mais surtout contre Drago.

* * *

 **[QUELQUES HEURES PLUS TÔT]**

Hermione, légèrement abrutie par l'alcool, dansait distraitement sur la piste de danse en observant Drago du coin de l'œil. Une cigarette dans la main et un verre de whisky dans l'autre, il rigolait d'une blague lancée par Blaise, tandis que les sœurs Patil gloussaient, chacune accrochées à un bras d'un homme dont elles ne connaissaient probablement pas le prénom. Hermione lâcha un soupir désabusé, complètement lassée de toujours assister aux mêmes scènes. Avec les amis de Drago, les soirées étaient toujours les mêmes, redondantes, sans suspense. Elle observe, ils boivent. Elle observe, ils se droguent. Elle observe, ils sautent sur tout ce qui bouge un minimum. Continuellement, 5 soirs par semaine, 52 semaines par an. D'un certain côté elle admirait leur endurance, et de l'autre elle haïssait leur hygiène de vie plutôt lamentable. Elle trouvait d'ailleurs cela assez paradoxal d'aussi mal prendre soin de son corps, quand c'est son outil de travail.

Pansy et Lavande étaient, quant à elles, sur la piste de danse accompagnées de Cédric . Ils évoluaient lentement et langoureusement, tous collés les uns aux autres. Elle les regarda d'un air dégoutté, et décida de s'éloigner un peu plus d'eux, à la recherche d'autres spécimens a observer.

Étant lassée de danser, elle décida de rejoindre Drago dans le carré VIP. L'esprit légèrement, voir complètement embrumé par ses précédents verres, elle manqua de trébucher plusieurs fois sur le chemin, les gens serrés autour d'elle n'aidant pas non plus. Elle s'affala sans aucune classe à côté de Drago, lui pris sa cigarette des mains, et tira une longue bouffée, pour la recracher en plongeant son regard dans celui de son compagnon. Le jeune homme reprit ce qui lui était dû et l'embrassa langoureusement tout en recrachant la fumée dans sa bouche. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux tout en expulsant la fumée par le nez, et en toussant légèrement. Elle lui lança un beau sourire et lui prit la main.

« Drago viens danser avec moi. J'ai envie de passer un moment avec toi.»

« J'ai comme un sérieux doute sur le fait que nous soyons capables de danser, Grangie, et si jamais nous en sommes capables, ça ne ressemblerait pas à grand-chose. Non je reste là. »

Voyant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le faire bouger, elle parcourut la salle du regard, et décida de rejoindre Neville Londubat et sa petite amie qui étaient au bar. Le couple lui paraissait comme assez simple, soudé et les trouva, dès leur arrivé un peu plus tôt, immédiatement sympathiques. Ou du moins très différentes des autres personnes se trouvant ici, donc forcément plus sympathiques. Ils n'avaient échangés que quelques mots depuis le début de la soirée, et elle était désireuse de faire connaissance avec eux. Voir de devenir leur amie.

« Salut ! » Dit-elle en arrivant laborieusement auprès d'eux.

« Hey ! » Répondirent-ils en souriant.

« Neville, c'est bien ça ? »

« Ouais, et elle c'est ma femme, Luna. »

En effet, Luna était une très jolie femme. Elle avait un corps svelte, un visage doux, qui respirait le calme et la gentillesse et des cheveux d'un blond solaire qui descendaient en boucles dans son dos comme une immense cascade. Ses yeux d'un bleu azur très perçant, mettent à nu sans vergogne les personnes en face d'elle. Sa petite taille rajoutait à cet ensemble un côté enfantin, assez rêveur, un peu fou. Hermione l'apprécia immédiatement, et décida de passer le reste de la soirée avec eux, Drago ne voulant faire aucun effort.

« Vous êtes mariés?! Je trouve ça formidable ! »S'exclama Hermione.

« On nous le dit souvent » Dit Neville en regardant amoureusement sa compagne.

« Je suis sûre que personne ne vous l'a dit en étant aussi saoule que moi ! » Dit Hermione en riant à pleine gorge.

Luna et Neville lui répondirent d'un rire, se moquant gentiment de son niveau d'alcoolémie quelque peu élevé.

« Et donc toi Luna, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? »

« Je suis une sorcière. » Dit-elle très sérieusement, tandis que Neville roulait des yeux, un air faussement énervé sur le visage.

« Pardon ?! » Fit Hermione, hébétée.

« Pas vraiment une sorcière, enfin si, mais non. Car je n'ai aucun pouvoir. Tu vois, toutes les femmes de ma famille descendent d'une longue lignée de sorcières originaires de Salem. Elles ont fui les Etats-Unis pour l'Angleterre, en quête d'anonymat, quand elles furent découvertes et chassées pour aller sur le bûcher. Et leurs pouvoirs ce sont éteins petit à petit. Alors moi, fière de mes racines, j'ai pour but de devenir professeur de sciences occultes et ainsi pouvoir faire découvrir mon monde à tous ceux qui le souhaitent. Et à côté de mes études, je fais de la photo à la nouvelle agence de Neville pour arrondir mes fins de mois. »

 _Elle est frappée ! Elle est envahie par la folie douce… Mais je l'aime bien... Moi qui aime les gens sortant du moule de la société… Je suis gâtée !_

« Donc pas de sortilèges au clair de lune, de balais volants, de baguettes magiques, de chat noirs ou de crapauds ? » Dit Hermione, un brin inquiète.

« Ahah, non ! Mais je peux te faire toute sorte de décoction aux herbes, pour la fertilité, des colliers contre le mauvais œil, une potion à furoncles contre les ennemis ou encore un repousse Nargols. »

« Contre les ennemis ? Tu ne pourrais pas m'en faire un contre Pan… ATTENDS. C'est quoi ça, un Nargol ? »

« Une créature qui rentre dans ta tête, censée avoir disparus. Mais je les soupçonne de toujours exister et de comploter contre l'Humanité. D'ailleurs, je pense que Drago en a quelques uns dans la tête, cela expliquerait bien des choses.»Dit-elle le plus normalement du monde. « Pour qui la potion à furoncles ? » Rajouta-elle.

« P-Pour, enfin contre Pansy. » Qui était sonnée devant la spontanéité de Luna pour sortir des choses sans queue ni tête.

« Je ne l'aime pas non plus. Ce sera donc avec plaisir ! Ooh j'imagine déjà sa tête, quand un jour elle se réveillera le visage plein de pustules !»

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire.

« En parlant de Pansy… » Dit Neville en regardant vers le carré VIP, « Tu ferais bien de la surveiller. »

Hermione se retourna, regarda dans la même direction que Neville, et vit Pansy assise à côté de Drago –complètement collé à lui en fait- en train de lui chuchoter des mots à l'oreille, qui devaient être tout sauf innocent. Un feu intérieur s'empara de la jeune femme. Elle décida, tant bien que mal, d'attendre afin voir quelle tournure les évènements allaient prendre. Elle ne fut pas déçue. Sous ses yeux, sans aucune gêne, Drago -sous l'initiative de Pansy- se leva pour rejoindre la piste de danse. Et ils se mirent à danser ensembles. Pas comme le font deux amis, mais plutôt comme deux personnes attirées l'une envers l'autre. Extrêmement attirées même. Ce fut la goutte d'eau pour Hermione.

 _C'est vrai qu'il a vraiment l'air trop_ _saoul_ _pour danser. En effet._

Elle commença à se lever, pour aller dans leur direction, quand Neville lui attrapa le poignet, un air désolé au visage.

« Il a beaucoup bu… Et fumé. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait. Et toi aussi, tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais. »

« Ça n'excuse rien. L'alcool n'excuse rien. Et je suis pleinement conscience de ce que je m'apprête à faire. » Répondit-elle, les yeux toujours rivés sur Pansy et Drago.

Elle se dégagea de la poigne de Neville et avança d'un pas décidé vers les deux danseurs encore inconscients du danger imminent. Arrivés à leur hauteur, elle attrapa le dos de la robe de Pansy et la dégagea violemment des bras de Drago. Elle se planta face à elle –qui ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas grand-chose -, et lui parla, contre toute attente, très calmement. Trop calment.

« Ça va tu t'amuses bien ? T'es tranquille ?»

« Je l'étais, du moins jusqu'à ce qu… »

« Non mais tu te fout de ma gueule !? » Explosa Hermione. « T'es tranquille, en train de chauffer Drago, alors que tu sais qu'il est avec moi, et que je suis là, mais tu te prends pour qui ? T'as cru que je n'allais rien dire? Que je n'allais pas vous remarquer ? Ah peut être pensait-tu que j'allais vous donner ma bénédiction pour vous frotter l'un contre l'autre comme des animaux en rut ! Donc finalement t'es bien aussi conne que je le pensais. Et… »

« Hermi… » Tenta Drago.

« LA FERME. Drago. Vraiment. »

Hermione se tourna à nouveau vers Pansy, et, ne pouvant plus se retenir, asséna au mannequin une gifle retentissante. Celle-ci, une fois le choc passé, releva la tête vers Hermione. Elle eut une espèce de rictus rageur que l'on pourrait comparer à un retroussement de babines... qui lui donnait vaguement un air de hyène.

« Eh bien Granger, tu n'es capable que ce ça ? Tu n'es pas très impressionnante. Comme quoi je me trompe rarement sur les gens ! » Répliqua Pansy, de son air le plus mauvais.

« Peut-être ne suis-je pas très impressionnante, mais en attendant, ce n'est pas moi qui ai une vieille marque rouge sur la joue. Je suis au moins capable de ça, plutôt que de chauffer et de coucher avec tout ce qui me tombe sous la main, moi. »

Ce fut au tour de Pansy de perdre son calme. Elle se jeta toutes griffes dehors sur Hermione en l'insultant de tous les noms. Hermione n'eut d'autres choix que de répliquer –non pas que cela lui déplaise- de la même manière que sa rivale, option coups de pieds en plus. Drago quand à lui, était au milieu de ce carnage, impuissant, peinant même à comprendre les raisons de cette hystérie. A vrai dire, il était trop défoncé pour comprendre quoi que ce soit, mis à part le fait que le combat des deux jeunes femmes était vraiment très excitant. Et dangereux. Et très excitant. Mais surtout dangereux au final. Ça, il le comprit quelques secondes plus tard, au moment où les deux ennemies tombèrent l'une sur l'autre, sans jamais arrêter de crier, de se griffer et de se tirer les cheveux. Cependant, il ne ce décida à intervenir que quand il vit Hermione commencer à appuyer ses pouces sur les yeux de Pansy. Il l'attrapa alors par la taille et la souleva tant bien que mal pour l'arracher à Pansy.

Hermione était complètement échevelée, avait un regard de furie, saignait de la lèvre et du nez, et avait ses bas totalement détruits. Elle se retourna rageusement vers Drago, l'incendiant du regard.

« Tu la défend en plus ?! » Hurla-elle. « Tu ne crois pas en avoir assez fait ? »

« On dansait. Nous ne faisions que DANSER. C'est toi qui est devenue hystérique pour je ne sais quelle raison. Enfin Hermione, je n'allais pas la sauter, on ne faisait que danser, DANSER Hermione. Il va falloir apprendre à contrôler ta possessivité, je ne suis pas ta chose.» Commença-t-il à s'énerver.

« Vous ne faisiez pas que danser. Vous vous tripotiez comme des ados ! Je croyais que je pouvais te faire confiance merde ! Tu m'as dit que c'était fini les conneries comme ça ! C'était la condition. La seule que je t'imposais. Ne jamais aller voir ailleurs de quelque façon que ce soit. Mais apparemment, ta parole a autant de valeur que celle d'une Pansy Parkinson annonçant qu'elle n'a jamais eu qu'un seul homme dans son lit. »

Pansy grogna face à cette dernière déclaration, mais ne bougea pas. En vérité elle lui aurait bien sauté dessus une seconde fois mais les bras de Blaise et un poignet foulé l'en empêchait.

« Arrête. Ça va mal finir. Arrête immédiatement. » La prévint Drago, sa voix devenant menaçante.

« Trop tard ! C'est déjà terminé, et c'est un fiasco ! Mais qui aurait pu en douter hein? Alors tu vois, je vais rentrer. Sans toi. Je vais aller me coucher. Sans toi. Et quand tu rentreras, si tu es assez fou pour le faire, tu iras te coucher bien gentiment dans le salon, sur le canapé. Mais certainement pas avec moi. » Répliqua Hermione, la voix cassante.

Sans attendre de réponse de Drago, elle se retourna et se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie. Neville et Luna qui avaient suivi la scène de loin, se regardèrent et décidèrent de se lancer à sa suite. Ils la rattrapèrent à l'extérieur. Neville s'approcha d'elle et posa une main conciliante sur son épaule.

« Tu peux venir à la nôtre appart pour la nuit si tu veux. Où on peut te ramener. Mais évite de rester seule, t'as vraiment trop bu. »

« J'ai parfaitement dé-saoulé, rassure toi. » Se rendant compte de son ton froid elle rajouta « Désolée. »

« Ce n'est rien. » dit Luna. « On t'appelle un taxi ? »

Hermione attendit quelques instants tout en essuyant rageusement une larme.

« Je veux bien, ce serait sans doute plus prudent que de rentrer à pied. » répondit elle, les yeux dans le vide.

Neville pris son téléphone et demanda un taxi. Lui et Luna restèrent aux côtés d'Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'ils sachent qu'elle était bel et bien dans le taxi, en sécurité. Ce sentant en sécurité avec eux, elle se permit de relâcher un peu la pression, et laissa couler quelques larmes, de colère, de peine, et de jalousie. Entourée de Luna et Neville, elle se sentais pourtant plus seule que jamais, pensant que personne ne pouvait comprendre sa possessivité envers Drago. Il avait accumulé tant de frasques pendant toue sa vie, son tableau de chasse était tellement rempli de femmes d'une beauté toujours incomparable, qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait jeté son dévolu sur elle, la plus simple des filles qu'il ai jamais eu de sa vie. Elle avait peur, constamment, de le perdre pour une belle rousse incendiaire aux yeux verts et a la peau diaphane, au jambes interminables et a la poitrine ferme et généreuse a souhait.

Voyant qu'Hermione n'avait pas envie de parler, Luna lui offrit simplement son épaule et la laissa pleurer tout son saoul, passant de temps en temps la main dans ses cheveux et chuchotants quelques 'la..la..' apaisants. Ils restèrent ainsi assis au bord du trottoir tout les trois jusqu'à ce que le taxi arrive. Une fois dans le véhicule, elle ôta ses chaussures puis, exténuée, attendit d'arriver chez elle.

* * *

Une fois rentrée dans son appartement, Hermione jeta ses chaussures dans un coin et se dirigea immédiatement vers la salle de bain. Une fois entrée dans celle-ci, elle ôta ses bas, sa robe et ses sous-vêtements, alla sous la douche, alluma l'eau, s'assit, plaça sa tête sur ses genoux. Et pleura. Elle pleura durant un long moment, incapable de s'arrêter. Le flot de larmes était incontrôlable. Elle était fatiguée, triste et son corps tout entier lui était douloureux. L'eau, qui était froide, qui ruisselait sur son corps endoloris la faisait frissonner. Elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était effacer toutes les traces de cette soirée. Effacer le sang, l'alcool, l'humiliation. Effacer la haine et les pleurs. Elle aurait pu rester ainsi toute sa vie .

Une fois ses sanglots apaisés, elle se leva, robotique, et sans même prendre la peine de se sécher, alla se coucher. Elle s'endormit presque immédiatement pour sombrer dans un sommeil lourd, sans rêves.

Le réveil fut difficile pour Hermione. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal. Elle avait la nausée. Elle avait des remords.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre, elle fut étonnée de voir qu'elle était seule. Drago n'était pas rentré. Elle s'arrêta au milieu du salon vide et silencieux, et sentit un énorme poids peser dans son estomac. S'il n'était pas rentré, c'est qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Que se faire pardonner lui importait peu. Qu'il ne l'aimait pas tant que ça au final. Que c'était un crétin, un idiot, un égoïste. Toutes ces idées noires qui fusaient dans sa tête lui firent remettre en question beaucoup de choses… Avait-elle eu raison de tout plaquer pour partir vivre au grand jour sa relation avec Drago ? Un homme aussi volage et colérique valait-il de quitter une famille qui l'avait adoptée, des amis fidèles, un compagnon qui tentait tout pour son bonheur ? Le sacrifice de tout ceci en valait-il vraiment la peine ? Valait-il de se faire humilier en public face à des gens qu'elle n'aimera jamais, qu'elle ne côtoie que par amour pour Drago ? Elle ne savait plus trop. Fuir son passé lui avait semblé être une bonne idée pour se reconstruire, mais peut-être que l'affronter aurait été moins pénible que de supporter un milieu qui n'est pas le sien, avec des gens qui ne sont pas des amis mais des vautours pour elle. A peine levée et déjà fatiguée, elle s'affala sur le canapé et attendit.

Elle passa la journée à tourner en rond dans l'appartement, à attendre un quelconque signe de vie de la part de Drago. Un appel, un message. Mais rien ne se passa. Son téléphone ne sonna pas, la sonnette non plus. Drago ne vint pas, souriant et s'excusant.

Cependant, dans la soirée, pendant qu'Hermione se préparait un sandwich, son téléphone sonna. Persuadée que l'appel était de Drago, elle se précipita sur son téléphone. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception, quand elle vit que le numéro appelant n'était pas le sien. Elle décrocha et entendit une voix délicate.

« Hermione ? » Dit la voix

« Luna ? C'est toi ? »

« Oui, tu vas mieux ? »

« Oui oui… Comment à tu eu mon numéro ? »

« Tu me l'a donné hier, tu ne te souviens plus ? »

« Non… Non absolument pas. »

« Luna… a qui d'autre ai-je donné mon numéro ? »

« A type d'une trentaine d'années je crois, c'était une véritable armoire à glace. Tu lui as écrit ton numéro sur le bras, avec un cœur à la fin si je me souviens bien. » Répondit Luna.

« Oh mon dieu ! C'est vrai ? J'ai vraiment fait ça ? » S'horrifia Hermione.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! Je te fais juste marcher ! » S'esclaffa Luna.

« Luna ! Tu m'as fait peur ! » Feignit de s'indigner Hermione pendant que son amie riait à l'autre bout de fil. « Dis-moi… Est-ce que tu sais où Drago a passé la nuit ? Et la journée ? Et où il passera aussi la nuit de ce soir, aussi… Sans doutes…»

« Il n'est pas rentré ? Vraiment ? » S'étonna la blonde.

« Non, j'ai n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de lui depuis… Enfin tu sais. »

« Oui… Il est allé chez Blaise. Ou Cédric. Chez l'un des deux, c'est certain. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne dort pas dehors ! »

« Et comment était-il ? Après que je sois partie. » Demanda nerveusement Hermione.

« Il était contrarié et n'a plus bougé de son canapé, et il est parti peu de temps après. »

Hermione soupira, Luna mentait, elle le savait, ce n'était pas le genre de Drago.

« La vérité Luna, s'il-te-plait. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement entre la déclaration d'Hermione et la réponse de Luna. Celle-ci soupira puis se lança.

« La soirée a repris son cours et il a fait comme si de rien n'était. Et il est sans doute parti le dernier. »

 _Et bim dans ta face Hermione._

« Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Tu as voulu la vérité… » S'excusa Luna.

« Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas si étonnée que ça. » Hermione attendit quelques instants avant d'ajouter « Et Pansy ? Il est resté avec ? »

« Quand Neville et moi sommes rentrés dans le bâtiment, il était en grande discussion avec elle, ils semblaient fâchés. Il a terminé l'échange en lui conseillant de partir et c'est ce qu'elle s'est empressée de faire. Puis tout est redevenu normal. Enfin, Drago est redevenue normal.»

« Il n'a pas eu l'air triste, même l'espace de cinq secondes ? » Espéra Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

« Non. » Dit simplement Luna avant d'ajouter « Tu ne devrais pas rester toute seule ce soir ? Tu veux que je vienne te voir ? »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça va aller, je préfère rester un peu seule. Mais merci !» Déclina gentiment Hermione.

« D'accord. Il faut que je te laisse, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas. »

« Promis, au revoir ! »

Une fois que Luna eu raccroché, Hermione jeta un œil sur son repas, puis dégoutté de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, pris l'assiette et son contenu dans la poubelle. Elle choisit un soda en cannette dans le frigo, puis alla s'affaler sur son canapé. Elle alluma la télévision, zappa rapidement. Se rendant vite compte que les programmes étaient tous plus dénués d'intérêts les uns que les autres, elle opta, par dépit, pour un bêtisier. Mais aucunes des vidéos ne la fit rire. Pas même l'once d'un sourire. Son visage était fermé et elle avait le regard vague. Elle ne regardait même pas l'écran. Une fois l'émission terminée, Hermione, encore plus blasée qu'au commencement du programme, se leva et alla d'une démarche robotique dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit un placard, en sortit toutes les couvertures qu'elle trouva et les installa sur le lit. Ceci fait, elle s'enfouit sous cette tonne d'épaisseurs douces et rassurantes.

Mais cette nuit-là ne fut pas aussi simple que la précédente. Son sommeil fut ponctué de rêves angoissants. Des cauchemars où elle se retrouvait seule, où Drago l'avait quittée, suite à cette catastrophique soirée. Elle se réveilla plusieurs fois en sursaut, le dos en sueur et un cri au bord des lèvres. Elle était en proie à ses démons, certains de son passé, d'autres qu'elle avait peur de voir arriver. Sa dispute avec Drago avait fait remonter en elle ses souvenirs les plus sombres. Des réminiscences qu'elle avait, au bout de nombreux effort, à moitié oubliés. Elle les avait relégués au plus profond de sa mémoire, au niveau de l'infime conscience et s'était efforcée de les ignorer. Mais cette nuit, il en était toute autre chose. Ils avaient pris possession d'elle. De son esprit, de son corps. Ils la torturaient, se vengeaient d'avoir étés ainsi oubliés. Ils rattrapaient ces mois où ils n'avaient pu se jouer d'elle, comme un vautour joue avec un petit rongeur. Toute la nuit, ils la hantèrent, la rendirent malade, la firent se rappeler des pires moments de son existence. Hermione vivait un enfer.

Ce ne fut qu'au petit matin, à peine deux heures après l'aurore, qu'Hermione réussit à émerger du monde brumeux et ténébreux de ses souvenirs. Elle était nauséeuse. Elle avait de nouveau mal au crâne. Elle avait chaud et son corps était courbaturé. Lorsqu'elle s'observa dans le miroir, elle eut du mal à croire que c'était elle. Ses traits étaient tirés, elle était pâle et de grosses cernes violettes avaient élues domicile sous ses yeux. Elle s'inspecta quelque temps encore –histoire de bien déprimer sur l'état proche de la bouteille d'huile de ses cheveux-, puis décida d'aller se doucher dans les plus brefs délais.

Elle resta un long, très long moment sous la douche, afin d'évacuer le stress que sa nuit lui avait causé. Une fois qu'elle fut quelque peu détendue, elle enfila les premières affaires qui lui tombèrent sous la main. En l'occurrence un vieux T-shirt appartenant à Drago et un short en jean complètement délavé. Elle attacha ses cheveux sans même prendre la peine de les essorer et sortit de la salle de bain. Des gouttes d'eau tombaient de son chignon improvisé et trempaient son T-shirt, mais cela l'importait guère. Elle se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la cuisine, pris un bol dans un placard et le remplit de lait et de céréales pour enfant –Drago ayant de drôles de goûts-. Elle s'assit sur un tabouret et, tout en picorant dans son bol, se plongea dans la très passionnante lecture de la composition de ces fameuses céréales.

Une fois sa merveilleuse lecture terminée et son bol à peine entamé –elle n'arrivait pas à avaler quoi que ce soit-, elle se dirigea vers la porte fenêtre du salon et l'ouvrit. La lumière vive du dehors lui fit plisser les yeux. Elle avança de quelques pas sur le balcon et se dirigea vers l'échelle de secours qui semblait aller jusqu'au sommet de l'immeuble. Elle grimpa et un fois arrivée au sommet, arriva à l'endroit où était apparemment installé un petit salon extérieur. En effet, sous ses yeux se trouvait un vieux canapé qui avait sans doute dû supporter un bon nombre d'intempéries, quelques chaises de jardin usées, un parasol qui avait perdu tout sa couleur et, au milieu de tout ça, un petit barbecue. Hermione s'étira, jeta un œil à la vue, puis alla s'affaler sur le canapé miteux. Elle avait la ferme intention de ne plus bouger de toute la journée. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle ne bougea ni ne mangea.

La nuit suivante fut identique à la précédente.

Ainsi que le réveil.

Et le reste de la journée aussi.

Elle n'avait toujours eu aucune nouvelle de Drago. Il semblait avoir disparu de la surface du globe.

* * *

A l'aube de la quatrième journée sans nouvelles de lui, elle se faisait violence pour ne pas lui téléphoner. Ses nerfs étaient à vif, ses émotions à fleur de peau. Elle peinait de plus en plus à supporter son absence. Son corps en souffrait, il ne supportait pas qu'elle tente d'ingérer le moindre aliment. Son esprit aussi, elle était recluse dans son appartement et ne parlait à personne. Pas même à elle-même, histoire de combler le vide. C'était comme si elle n'était plus qu'une enveloppe charnelle, sans pensée ni âme. Elle répétait chaque jour les mêmes mouvements. De sa chambre elle allait à la salle de bain, y restant une heure ou deux pour ensuite aller comater toute la journée sur le toit de son immeuble, son téléphone et un livre toujours à portée de main. Mais le téléphone restait silencieux. Éternellement et continuellement silencieux. Au grand désespoir d'Hermione, qui se demandait s'il allait tout de même rentrer un jour. Ils s'étaient déjà disputés, ils avaient déjà boudé l'autre quelques temps. Mais jamais il n'était parti aussi longtemps, surtout sans donner aussi peu de nouvelles. Même quand ils étaient brouillés, il l'informait toujours de l'endroit où il allait passer la nuit. Cette ignorance mettait Hermione dans un état de nervosité qui dépassait l'entendement.

Durant l'après midi de la même journée, Hermione descendit du toit pour se rendre à la cuisine, la faim des derniers jours commençant à vraiment lui tordre le ventre et à l'affaiblir. Elle préparait un banal sandwich quand le bruit de la sonnette se fit entendre. Croyant que c'était Drago, elle abandonna son sandwich et se précipita vers la porte, pour l'ouvrir à toute volée, après avoir paniquée quelques instants face à l'état lamentable dans lequel elle se trouver pour l'accueillir et se réconcilier avec lui. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit devant elle une magnifique femme, à la cinquantaine éclatante, d'une élégance rare, avec le teint porcelaine et les cheveux presque aussi blonds que ceux de Drago…

 _Les cheveux aussi blonds que Drago… Et elle aurait l'âge de… Oh non… Manquait plus que ça. Et dans quel état je suis !_

« Ma-madame Malefoy ? »

* * *

 **hinhinhin... Là voilà la seule l'unique, Narcissa! J'aime beaucoup ce personnage, j'ai des idées de fictions centrées sur elle, peut être qu'un jour elles verront le jour qui sait...**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu, dites moi tout ! Et si vous avez des idées sur ce qui va se passer au prochain chapitre dites le moi je suis curieuse de voir ce que vous imaginez ;).**

 **Buvez de l'eau, portez un chapeau et de la crème solaire indice 80+++**

 **A la prochaine!**

 **Wizardly**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Surprise surprise

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous! Voici le chapitre 4, je l'aime beaucoup, notre Drago national a en voir de toutes les couleurs.. Mais il le mérite un peu non?**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4.**

 **[DRAGO]**

Imaginez. Imaginez un appartement sobre, aux couleurs simples, ni trop grand ni trop petit. Parfaitement lumineux, orienté plein sud. Imaginez-le confortable, équipé de toutes les nouveautés High-tech utiles ou dispensables. Imaginez-le propre et ordonné. Vous y êtes ? Vous vous y sentez à votre aise, n'est-ce pas ? Bien. Oubliez tout. Oh, vous pouvez garder le même appartement sobre aux couleurs simples. Mais imaginez le désormais envahit par un ouragan. Une tempête rependant une odeur de tabac froid et d'alcool, laissant dans son sillage des canettes de bière, des emballages de pizza, de paquets de cigarette et toute autre sorte de détritus. Imaginez désormais que cet appartement soit le vôtre, et que cet ouragan, n'est autre que votre meilleur ami. Tout de suite moins marrant, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Blaise n'en pouvait plus. Il allait finir par s'arracher les cheveux. Il était là, impuissant, à observer Drago qui saccageait littéralement son appartement. Oh bien sûr, il était conscient que son ami ne le faisait pas exprès. Mais quand même. Ça faisait quatre jours qu'il était chez lui. Quatre jours qu'il ne quittait plus le canapé que pour faire un aller-retour à la salle de bain, ou encore aller piller les placards de Blaise. Il ne faisait que manger. Manger, boire, et jouer à la console. Blaise voulait bien être un ami compréhensif, mais là le comportement de Drago dépassait ses capacités. Autant de je-m'en-foutisme réunit en une seule personne, il ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible . On pouvait suivre le jeune homme à la trace, il suffisait de repérer ce qu'il laissait tomber dernière lui : tout un tas de petits ou gros détritus en tout genre. Blaise se creusait les méninges pour trouver un moyen de secouer un peu Drago, sans que cela aboutisse à un conflit entre eux deux. L'humeur de son ami était plus que variable, et ces quatre jours de prise d'otage colocation forcée l'avaient épuisés moralement au plus haut point. Drago était pire qu'une horde d'enfants la veille de noël quand il s'agissait de le gérer . Tournant la situation dans tout les sens, il ne trouvait aucun moyen un tant soit peu délicat pour déloger de son appartement le fessier de son ami.

Soudain, Drago, imprégné par une partie de street fighter renversa une bière, écrasa encore plus les chips qui étaient déjà au sol, et mis le coude dans son cendrier, qui se déversa allégrement sur le fragile tissu blanc du canapé de son ami. Blaise n'eut plus besoin de courage ni de pincettes, animé par une mystérieuse force –celle du gros maniaque au bord de la crise de nerfs-, il se décida à aller faire obstacle entre Drago et son écran chéri. Il s'y planta fermement, croisa les bras et regarda fixement son ami, qui commençait à pester contre celui qui lui barrait la vue.

« Blaise, qu'est-ce tu fous là ? Je joue, vire de devant l'écran ! »

« Je cherche à comprendre. »

« Comprendre quoi ? »

Blaise inspira profondément. Une fois. Puis deux. Puis trois. Et il explosa.

« A comprendre pourquoi, BORDEL DE MERDE, tu n'es pas rentré chez toi maintenant ! Comprendre pourquoi tu pourris mon appartement ! Comprendre pourquoi ça fait quatre jours que tu campes chez moi ! Elle te fait si peut que ça, la petite Granger ? Tu ne te sentirais tout de même pas coupable, d'avoir été aussi peu respectueux envers elle l'autre soir avec Pansy ? Non ? Si ?... Eh ben Drago, on a les joues qui rosissent? Mais dis-moi, ton regard est fuyant ! Oh… OH MON DIEU. ALLEZ TOUS VOUS CACHER, LA FIN APPROCHE ! DRAGO MALFOY, POUR LA TOUTE PREMIÈRE FOIS DE SA VIE, ÉPROUVERAIT DES REMORDS !? » Blaise termina sa tirade en évitant de justesse une manette volante qui filait droit sur sa tête. « Et en plus il me casse mes jouets, le vilain garçon. Tu vas éprouver des remords à avoir cassé ma manette ou je peux toujours me gratter puisque je ne suis pas une jolie brunette frisée ? »

« Je pense… Que tu ne surjoues pas assez, Zabini. Un chouïa plus, et c'est parfait.»

« Peut-être faudrait-il que je te fasses tomber amoureux de moi, pour que tu regrettes ? » Dit Blaise, dans le seul but de provoquer son ami.

« Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. » Répliqua Drago du tac au tac, se refermant immédiatement sur lui-même.

« Menteur. T'as fait ton huître. Tu fais toujours l'huître dès que je dis un mot en rapport avec de potentielles émotions. »

« Non. Arrête avec cette histoire d'huîtres, tu m'emmerdes. Est-ce que j'ai l'air de ressembler à un crachat gluant qui vit au fond de la mer? Non.»

« Je sais ce que je vois. Et ce que je vois c'est que tu es raide dingue d'Hermione Granger. »

« Non. » Dit une nouvelle fois Drago, en se renfrognant un peu plus.

« Enfin merde quoi ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu devais le lui dire à elle ! Mais à moi ! Blaise Zabini, ton meilleur pote, tu te souviens ? » S'emporta Blaise, devant l'éternelle réticence de son ami à parler de ce qu'il ressent.

« Tu es un type insupportable Blaise. »

Ça lui coûtait de parler de lui, les sentiments et tout le toutim, ça n'avais jamais été son truc, avant. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il se rendait à l'évidence : faire comme si de rien était n'empêche pas de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Il commençait même à croire que c'était le contraire. Plus il tentait de taire ses émotions, plus le capharnaüm dans son esprit était conséquent. Il était peut être temps d'affronter les choses en face... Drago soupira, se passa une main sur le front et inspira longuement avant de regarder son ami droit dans les yeux.

« Si tu le sais, pourquoi est-ce que je dois te le dire alors ? Ce n'est pas la peine. » Dit-il d'un air vaincu.

« Donc j'ai raison ? »

« C'est une solution envisageable. » Lâcha Drago dans un énième soupir.

Blaise effectua une petite danse sur place, tout en sautillant et souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Malefoy percé à jour ! Malefoy à une faiblesse ! » Chantonnait-il. Il reprit son calme quelques instants avant de lever un doigt et d'ajouter : «Je mérite un bonne bière pour ma perspicacité sans failles. »

La réaction de Blaise fit rire Drago, le jeune homme n'avait jamais perdu son âme d'enfant, il était toujours resté aussi enjoué et simple à rendre heureux. Le blond considérait ceci comme la meilleure qualité de son comparse, car il avait le don d'alléger rapidement ses tourments, ainsi que ses colères. Passer du temps avec Blaise était pour lui une des choses la plus importante de son quotidien. C'était son Ami, le meilleur, et il n'en changerait pour rien au monde. l'observer faire l'idiot suite a son aveux, lui permettait de rendre moins réel ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Ça l'arrangeait, il n'avait pas envie d'affronter ses sentiments maintenant. Plutôt demain. Ou dans six mois.

Après avoir eu fini de jubiler, Blaise partit chercher la fameuse bière, reprit son sérieux et se planta à nouveau face à Drago.

« Elle le sait ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Évidemment, je lui dis tous les matins, pendant qu'elle déguste le déjeuner que je lui ai amoureusement préparé! » Ironisa Drago tout en roulant des yeux.

Suite à ces paroles, Blaise ouvrit les yeux si grands qu'on aurait pu le comparer à un hibou. Il avait la tête d'une personne qui venait de voir un extra-terrestre passer devant lui : les bras ballants, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux comme deux ronds de flan. Cela fit rire Drago de le voir dans une telle posture.

«Allo Blaise ici la Terre. »

« Tu ne lui as jamais dit ? »

 _Il m'emmerde..._

« Non. Et ce n'est pas près d'arriver. Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir.» Dit Drago d'un ton catégorique.

« Attend, mais ça fait quoi, deux ans que vous êtes ensembles ? » Demanda Blaise.

« Deux mois. » Fit sèchement Drago.

« Ouais, officiellement. »

« Il n'y a rien à ajouter Blaise, tu sais très bien de ce qu'il en est, et des règles qui ont étés posées à ce sujet. »

« Ouais, désolé mec. »

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux. Même entre vieux amis, il est mieux d'éviter de parler de certains sujets. Mais, ce qui est avantageux, avec ces fameux vieux amis, c'est que les silences gênants ne durent guère longtemps. Et sans même se consulter, les deux compères s'installèrent tous deux dans le canapé, prient une manette, ouvrirent une canette de bière, et partirent dans une énième partie de combats mouvementés. Les blagues vaseuses et les piètres insultes commencèrent bientôt à fuser, et ce fut comme si leur petit différent n'était jamais arrivé.

Ils jouèrent ainsi, comme deux adolescents, tout le reste de l'après-midi. Ils ne bougèrent du canapé que pour se déplacer vers la cuisine, l'heure du repas approchant et n'ayant plus rien à avaler à portée de leurs mains. Ils étaient en train de choisir leur repas –c'est-à-dire, coquillettes; fusilli ou spaghetti-, quand le téléphone de Drago sonna. Il le prit et vit que l'appelant était Hermione. Ne sachant pas pourquoi, il décida tout de même de ne pas répondre et s'en retourna à sa préoccupation première, se nourrir. Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi, mais il était perturbé par l'appel d'Hermione.

 _C'est pas son genre d'appeler comme ça… Normalement elle n'aurait pas donné de nouvelles jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Bah, elle n'est pas aussi infaillible qu'elle le dit !_

Dix minutes après le premier appel d'Hermione, son téléphone sonna de nouveau. Il ne répondit pas là non plus.

Huit minutes après, lorsque son téléphone sonna à nouveau, il ne répondit toujours pas. Mais s'inquiéta un peu plus.

Cinq minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce que son portable déclenche le vibreur, cette fois-là non plus il ne décrocha pas.

Ce ne fut que quand il n'y eut plus qu'une minute d'écart entre chaque appel que Drago, désormais tendu et presque angoissé face à l'anormale insistance téléphonique d'Hermione, répondit. Ce qu'il découvrit –ou plutôt entendit- ne le rassura pas, au contraire.

« DRAGO ! Drago, Drago ! C'est la merde putain, j'suis dans un pétrin pas possible, reviens vite, rapplique maintenant ! »

 _Elle a fait cramer l'appart. C'est obligé, elle cuisine tellement mal, il fallait que ça arrive un jour. Ou c'est le gaz. Quoi que ce soit, je ne vais pas retrouver mon appart entier… Quelle idée j'ai eu de partir aussi longtemps aussi, forcément qu'elle allait devoir se nourrir à un moment !_

« T'as fait sauter l'appartement, c'est ça ? Il est cramé, foutu, explosé, réduit en cendres ? »

« Non ! Mais non idiot ! C'est… »

 _Pourquoi elle chuchote ?_

« Pourquoi tu chuchotes ? » Demanda Drago.

« Parce que je suis dans un placard. » Lui répondit Hermione, toujours en chuchotant.

 _Un placard, elle se cache. De quoi ? Putain elle va se faire enlever, par des trafiquants de femmes qui vont la vendre dans une maison close. Putain, je suis en train de vivre le remake de Taken ! Mais sans flingue, ni plaque d'agent fédéral. Ni quoi que ce soit en fait ! J'suis pas dans la merde pour la retrouver à Istanbul moi…_

« T'es en train de te faire enlever, c'est ça ? Bon tu fais comme dans Taken, tu poses ton portable et quand il arrive, tu le décris ! »

« Drago, vas-tu un jour arrêter avec ce film ? Je suis dans un placard par ce que je me cache. »

Drago devinait, même à l'autre bout de la ville, qu'Hermione avait levé les yeux au ciel.

« Tu te caches des ravisseurs. »

Il entendit Hermione soupirer, il sentait –sans savoir pourquoi- qu'elle allait lui annoncer un truc pas spécialement plaisant. Probablement encore moins plaisant qu'un enlèvement à la Taken.

« Non, de ta mère. »

 _Ma mère. Seule. Avec Hermione. C'est pire qu'une explosion de gaz ça putain. Ohlala, vite il faut que je me casse de chez Blaise pour vite stopper la catastrophe avant qu'elle n'arrive. Si ce n'est pas déjà trop tard._

« J'arrive. »

« T'as plutôt intérêt, ça oui ! » Et Hermione raccrocha.

Drago resta quelques instants paralysé, encore sous le choc. Il était en train d'additionner un et un, Narcissa et Hermione, et tentait de deviner si ça allait finir en bain de sang, d'assiettes cassées ou encore en combat de talons. Il aurait pu rester longtemps ainsi, si Blaise ne lui avait pas ramené les pieds sur terre.

« Drago ? C'est quoi le problème ? »

« Ma mère est chez moi. Seule, avec Hermione. » Répondit-il d'une voix sans timbre.

« Oh. C'est même plus un problème à ce niveau-là. C'est une catastrophe de niveau national. »

« Pire. Aller je me casse. Je ne veux pas changer d'appart. » Dit Drago en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Et qui va ranger tout ton bordel ?! »

«Toi ! » Et Drago claqua la porte.

Il ne restait désormais plus que Blaise, seul, debout en plein milieu de son salon, à observer d'un air désemparé le fouillis de Drago, qu'il allait devoir ranger, sans Drago.

« Faux frère… » Soupira-t-il.

* * *

Drago était désormais installé dans un taxi qui parcourait les rues encombrées de Londres. Il était contrarié. Très contrarié. Comme à chaque fois où sa mère venait lui rendre visite sans le prévenir à l'avance. C'est-à-dire toutes les fois où elle est venue.

Drago espérait qu'elle n'était pas en plein dans une de ces mauvaises passes. Il se souvenait encore d'une crise qu'elle avait faite, lorsqu'il a peine adolescent. Ils étaient seuls à la maison, sa mère s'était tranché les deux poignets. Dans le salon. Pendant que son fils goûtait dans la cuisine. Il se souvient encore du moment où une fois son goûter terminé, il s'était rendu dans le salon et avait découvert sa mère affalée dans un fauteuil, inconsciente, une mare de sang à ses pieds et les mains ruisselantes de ce liquide poisseux. Du haut de ses douze ans, il avait dû appeler lui-même une ambulance ; attendre que celle-ci arrive, agenouillé auprès de sa mère, lui serrant les poignets de ses petites mains tremblotantes. Il avait dû attendre seul des heures durant, dans les grands couloirs de l'hôpital, qu'un médecin vienne lui annoncer qu'elle était tirée d'affaire. De ça, Drago s'en souvient comme si c'était hier. Mais il n'avait encore jamais fait part de cet évènement à sa compagne.

 _Drago, du calme. Des crises comme ça, ça fait un bail qu'elle n'en à pas fait. 5 ans même. En fait, la dernière qu'elle ai faite c'est un an après la mort de Lucius. Aucune raison pour qu'elle en fasse une là._

Cet incident avait marqué son enfance comme si on le lui avait brûlé sur la peau avec du fer rouge. C'était sa plus grande hantise de devoir une nouvelle fois tomber sur le corps inanimé de sa mère. Surtout pour son père. A cause de son père. Drago nourrissait envers lui une haine sans limites que même le décès de son père il y a de cela 6 ans n'avait pu la faire diminuer. Lucius n'avait jamais réussi à être un bon père, ni même un père tout simplement et encore moins un bon mari. Quand il ne s'adonnait pas à des accès de violence sur son épouse c'était sur l'enfant qu'était Drago à l'époque. Il n'arrêtait de frapper Narcissa et Drago que pour aller traîner dans les endroits les plus néfastes de la ville, pour y vampiriser des jeunes filles influençables. Drago haïssait son père pour lui avoir gâché son enfance, pour la lui avoir prise et il le haïssait encore plus pour tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à sa mère. Au début, quand il fut en âge de comprendre ce qu'il se passait chez lui, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Narcissa et lui ne partait pas tout simplement. Mais au fil du temps, il comprit. Malgré tous les mauvais traitements que Lucius faisait subir à sa femme, celle ci en était toujours amoureuse ; et il comprit bien vite que quitter son mari ferait autant de mal à sa mère que les coups qu'elle recevait quotidiennement. De plus Lucius était un maître de la manipulation, avec le recul de la maturité, Drago était désormais sûr qu'il était un pervers narcissique.

La mort de Lucius avait eu un effet dévastateur sur Narcissa, qui mit trois ans pour se remettre complètement et reprendre une vie normale. Ce passage de sa vie avait endurcit la femme qu'elle était et elle avait désormais un jugement impitoyable. C'était une femme droite, stricte avec un caractère bien trempé et des idées bien arrêtées. Mais chez elle se cachait aussi l'inconditionnel amour qu'elle portait à son fils. Il était la prunelle de ses yeux. Oh, elle ne lui avait jamais explicitement dit, mais tout dans sa façon d'être avec son fils prouvait à quel point elle était une mère aimante. Il n'est seulement pas courant, que ce soit chez les Black ou les Malefoy, d'exprimer ses sentiments. D'où les réticences de Drago face à Hermione.

Le jeune homme, suite à ses pensées, se rassura quelques instants pour replonger trente secondes après dans un état de stress imminent, il savait d'avance ce que sa mère allait faire en découvrant Hermione.

 _Elle risque juste d'être elle-même. Elle va faire son éternel test sur Hermione ; 'est tu digne de mon fils ?'. Granger va partir en courant après ça ! Si ma mémoire est bonne, il n'y a que Pansy qui ait résisté à cette épreuve... Ça va être l'anarchie la plus totale. Je vais retourner chez Blaise en fait. Ouais. Ce sera mieux pour ma santé de ne revenir que quand elles auront fini._

La mère de Drago avait toujours eut cette manie de faire fuir ses petites amies. Elles n'étaient, d'après elle, jamais à la hauteur de son merveilleux fils. Alors elle les poussait à bout, leurs lançant des piques toujours bien placées, faisant grimacer les jeunes filles. A vrai dire, Narcissa était capable de beaucoup une fois qu'elle avait décrétée qu'une fille n'était pas assez exceptionnelle pour son Drago. Elle pouvait même rester chez son fils pendant plusieurs semaines jusqu'à ce que sa petite amie craque, le quitte et s'enfuie par la suite en courant à toutes jambes. Alors Drago était… Assez nerveux à l'idée de les savoirs ensembles, et surtout seules.

….

Drago gravissait les escaliers quatre à quatre, il n'avait pas eu la patience d'attendre l'ascenseur. Il était plus que tendu et appréhendait de découvrir dans quel état allait être son appartement. Une fois arrivé à son palier, il ouvrit la porte à toute volée et découvrit un appartement parfaitement rangé, encore plus propre que lorsque Hermione et lui l'avait laissé, il-y-a de cela quatre jours. Et, au milieu de cet ordre parfait se trouvait sa mère, nonchalamment installée sur le canapé, une tasse de thé à la main.

 _Où. Est. Hermione._

« Oh, bonjour Drago ! Tu es enfin là. » Dit Narcissa qui, ayant aperçu son fils, se levait pour le saluer.

« Maman… ! J'étais pas au courant que tu venais… Comment est tu entrée ? Hermione t'as ouvert ?» Répondit Drago d'un ton faussement enjoué, tout en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

« Oui oui, c'est ta bonne qui m'a accueillie ! Tu ne m'avais d'ailleurs pas dit que tu en avais engagé une, et pour tout te dire, elle ne fait pas très bien son travail. Quand je suis arrivé, l'appartement était dans un état ! I-GNOBLE. J'ai du tout nettoyer moi-même. Il n'y avait pas que l'appartement d'ailleurs, tu pourrais lui demander de se coiffer et de s'habiller correctement à ton employée ! Une vraie souillon, c'est pas croyable.»

 _Une bonne. Je n'ai pas de bonne. Oh non. Elle a pris Hermione pour une femme de ménage. Ahah, alors là c'est la meilleure!_

Drago essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas rire face à l'hilarité de la situation. Il se rappela soudain qu'Hermione était toujours là, coincée dans un placard, à fuir sa mémorable 'belle maman'.

« Euh… Maman… Je suis désolé mais il faut vraiment que je te laisse. Pas plus d'une demi-heure hein, juste histoire de me doucher et de me changer. J'ai pas dormi chez moi cette nuit, en fait j'ai pas dormi du tout, alors il faut vraiment que j'aille prendre une douche Maman. Ah, et tu as l'air d'aller bien, c'est bien.»

« Va, va ! » Répondit celle-ci d'un geste de la main lui confirmant d'un regard que tout allait bien.

Drago se dirigea à toute vitesse dans sa chambre, ferma la porte à clef et chuchota :

« Hermione, c'est bon. Tu peux sortir. »

Dans un bruit de grognements et d'insultes, Hermione sortit tant bien que mal du placard dans lequel elle c'était empêtrée. Lorsqu'elle se releva complètement, ce que vit Drago le fit se sentir plus coupable que jamais. Elle n'était pas coiffée, sa jolie chevelure complètement emmêlée. Ses traits étaient tirés, elle avait des cernes d'un violet presque noir, la pâleur de son visage fit frissonner Drago. Elle portait un vieux T-shirt trop large pour elle, taché. Elle avait des vieilles baskets et un jogging trop large pour elle. Uniquement des affaires a lui. Il ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Et il culpabilisa un peu plus. Mais en tout homme emplis de fierté qu'est Drago Malefoy, il ne dit rien de tout ça et se réfugia dans le sarcasme et l'ironie.

« Pas étonnant que ma mère t'ai prise pour la femme de ménage ! » Dit-il, un sourire moqueur se dessinant aux coins de sa bouche.

« C'était le moment le plus humiliant de toute ma vie ! DE TOUTE MA VIE ! »

« Cries pas ! »

« Je savais pas qu'elle allait venir moi ! Je t'aurais prévenue. Peut-être. Ma mère quoi, il faut une préparation mentale et physique quand elle te rend visite. »

« Mais j'en ai absolument rien à battre que tu ne savais pas ! T'aurais été là qu'elle m'aurait sans doute pas prise pour une bonniche ! » Cria-t-elle

« Bordel mais cries pas ! Elle va t'entendre. »

« Mais j'en ai rien à battre! TA mère, c'est TON problème. »

« Oui alors, si seulement. Bon. Il faut qu'on trouve une solution pour que tu entres dans la salle de bain, que tu retrouves une figure de tes bons jours et que tu ais des vêtements… normaux. »

Hermione grogna.

« T'as toujours pas appris le sens du mot 'agréable' à ce que je vois. »

« Toi non plus. » Répondit Drago en soupirant. « Ça te dérange si on règle ça plus tard ? On a un problème autrement plus important pour le moment si tu veux bien me croire. »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, TU as un problème. Moi ? Je dois juste aller dans la salle de bain. »

« Plutôt deux... » Soupira Drago, sentant que sa soirée allait être plus longue que prévu.

Drago soupira, il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour qu'il puisse se faire aider d'Hermione. Il sut qu'il était donc temps pour lui de trouver une solution pour s'extirper de ce nœud de problèmes. Et vite. La bombe Granger menaçait d'exploser, et il n'avait aucune, vraiment aucune envie de devoir gérer un tsunami de cris et d'accusations accablantes. Alors son brillant cerveau allait passer la cinquième et lui pondre une merveilleuse idée digne des plus grands stratèges de l'histoire humaine.

 _Aller, aller ! Une idée fabuleuse vite, vite ! Oui… ça pourrait marcher, je me débarrasse d'une des deux et ensuite je m'occupe de l'autre ! Par-fait._

« Hermione, reste là. »

« Comme si j'avais le choix ! » Dit-elle, accompagnant sa phrase d'un sourire sarcastique et d'un levé de bras désespéré.

Drago soupira en s'éloignant. Il repéra sa mère dans le salon s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

« Maman, j'ai un petit service à te demander… Pourrais-tu aller me chercher deux ou trois choses dans un magasin ? Je voudrais te nourrir convenablement ce soir, et faire le repas. Si je te fais une liste, tu voudras bien aller faire la course pour moi, pendant que je me douche ? S'il te plaît ? Au fait, je te trouve resplendissante, t'as perdu du poids non ? On dirait que tu as la taille de tes vingt ans maman !»

Il donna à sa mère un petit papier sur lequel il venait d'écrire de quoi faire un repas convenable. Elle le regarda, et le fourra dans la poche de son blouson. Elle s'approcha de son fils lui pris la tête et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Je vais faire tes courses, si toi tu vas te laver une bonne fois pour toutes, car il est vrai que tu ne sens pas vraiment la rose. Pas besoin de me faire de la lèche tu sais... Je le sais que je suis resplendissante.»

« Essaye de ne pas te perdre, il-y-a du monde à cette heure. »

Narcissa se retourna, pris son sac à main, et sorti de l'appartement. Une fois que Drago eut entendu la porte claquer, il poussa un soupir de soulagement et appela Hermione.

« Elle est partie ! »

Elle arriva dans le salon, avec un petit tas de vêtements dans les bras et une expression sur son visage qui en disait long sur son humeur. Elle aurait pu, à cet instant, être la personnification même de la colère. Elle aurait été un personnage d'anime, son teint aurait été rouge carmin et ses oreilles fumantes. Elle passa devant Drago sans même lui accorder un regard, traça tout droit jusqu'à la salle de bain et calqua violemment la porte. Quant à Drago, il resta planté en plein milieux de son salon, hébété, ne savant quoi faire. Il s'apprêtait à retourner dans la chambre pour pouvoir s'y changer quand il reçut un sms.

* * *

 _Message reçu de : Blaise Zabini_

15 :50_ Alors, toujours en vie monsieurjefouslebordeletjepars ?

* * *

 _Nouveau Message à : Blaise Zabini_

15 :52_ A peine mon pote, à peine. J'oscille entre le coma et la mort pure et simple, il-y-a une épée au-dessus de ma tête. C'est la cata totale.

* * *

 _Message reçu de : Blaise Zabini_

15 :53_ C'est ça de pas ranger le bordel qu'on met chez son super pote Zabini, Ahah. Je mettrais 'et mort en salissant' sur ta tombe. Ne me remercie pas !

* * *

Drago soupira, un sourire au coin des lèvres, Blaise était incorrigible à ses yeux. Il ne comprenait pas comment il était possible d'être aussi maniaque. Il rangea son téléphone et ouvrit son armoire, en sortit un pull marinière et un pantalon beige. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements sales et enfila les propres. Il tendit l'oreille, entendant un bruit provenant de l'autre bout de l'appartement. Cela venait de la salle de bain, dans laquelle se trouvait toujours Hermione. Il s'approcha et analysa enfin de son. Hermione chantait. Il s'élevait de la pièce une douce et triste mélopée qui, mêlée au bruit de l'eau se déversant sur quelqu'un faisait un son magnifique, presque envoûtant. Hermione avait une voix magnifique, mais ne chantait qu'à de très rares occasions, pour une seule en réalité. Et Drago le savait. Hermione comblait son envie de pleurer en chantant. Elle pleurait rarement, mais lorsque qu'elle était vraiment atteinte émotionnellement, elle se mettait à chanter. Elle chantait d'une manière monotone les quelques chansons qu'elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts, et cela pouvait durer des heures et des heures, jusqu'à ce que sa tristesse ce soit atténuée. Parfois, comme maintenant, c'était à cause de lui. Et il s'en voulait terriblement à chaque fois. Mais d'autres fois, le matin, quand elle était levée et que lui était encore au lit, elle se mettait à chanter, pensant qu'il dormait encore et qu'il ne pouvait pas l'écouter. Et sa voix avait des échos encore plus tristes dans ces moment-là. Tout arrogant que Drago Malefoy est, il n'avait jamais osé lui demander les raisons de sa tristesse. Il sentait que c'était quelque chose de gros, de tragique. Il attendait donc qu'elle lui en parle d'elle-même. Son plus gros soucis était donc, non pas de ne pas faire pleurer Hermione, mais surtout de faire en sorte qu'elle ne chante pas par sa faute. Et elle chantait. Par sa faute.

 _Ici présent Drago Malefoy, roi des cons, Pour vous servir._

Plus Hermione chantait, plus le poids de la culpabilité s'abattait sur les épaules de Drago, pesant de toute sa lourdeur sur ses épaules. Il savait qu'il allait devoir faire un long chemin, semé d'un petit millier d'excuses et de petites attentions pour se faire pardonner. Il soupira à cette seule idée. Ce n'était pas le genre de la maison de se couper en quatre pour se faire pardonner. Pour Drago, c'était plus souvent l'inverse d'ailleurs. On lui présentait des excuses. Pas le contraire, il ne s'excusait jamais.

Il était toujours en train de penser à la façon dont il allait procéder pour se faire pardonner quand un bruit de verrou se fit entendre. De la porte de la salle de bain surgit Hermione, habillée d'un simple jean taille haute et d'un chemiser blanc en dedans. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un élégant chignon qui donnait l'impression d'être fait à la va vite, laissant tomber de ci de là quelques boucles. Elle c'était maquillée d'une telle façon qu'on remarquait à peine les marques de ses dernières nuits. Bien qu'elle fût quelque peu calmée, son visage était de marbre et rien chez elle, pas même le moindre signe, ne laissait penser à Drago qu'il pouvait engager une conversation. Rien ne l'en empêchait, mais tout laissait à croire que s'il le faisait, il n'en sortirait pas vivant. Ou alors bien abîmé. Hermione s'arrêta au niveau de Drago, elle portait dans ses bras les vêtements qu'elle lui avait empruntés. Elle le regarda, d'un regard froid comme l'arctique et lui lança le paquet de vêtements à la figure.

« Je crois que c'est à toi. » Dit-elle sèchement en commençant déjà à se diriger vers leur chambre, sans doute pour s'y éloigner.

« Hermione. »

« Quoi. »

Elle avait prononcé se mot avec tant de véhémence à son égard que cela fit frissonner le jeune homme. Cela lui coupa la parole quelques instants, et il ne put que se lever et l'attraper pour pouvoir l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

« Lâche-moi Drago. »

Hermione était dos à lui et tentait de se soustraire à sa main qui lui agrippait le poignet, sans succès. Malgré cela, elle refusait de le regarder, et tournait ostensiblement sa tête dans le sens opposé à celle de Drago. Il ne la força pas à le regarder. Il lâcha tout simplement son poignet, elle ne semblait pas vouloir fuir, elle était comme figée. Il passa alors ses mains dans le creux de son dos, caressa sa nuque, approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui chuchota quelques mots.

« Elle va revenir. Nous allons devoir faire comme si de rien n'était. A moins que tu ne souhaites affronter ma mère. Elle voudra savoir. Elle arrivera à savoir. Elle dira que c'est de ta faute. »

Hermione se crispa suite à ses paroles. Cette infime provocation suffit pour qu'elle aussi rentre dans cet esprit. Elle se retourna d'un bloc et planta son regard dans le sien.

« C'est ta faute. Tu es l'unique responsable de ce qui arrive. »

« J'ai dit ; 'Elle dira que c'est ta faute' je me cite. Je n'ai pas dit qu'ensuite je serais d'accord avec elle. Nous allons devoir êtres parfaits. »

« Oui, nous allons êtres parfaits. A l'écran. Je t'aiderais à faire à manger, je me plaindrais d'être une mauvaise cuisinière. Tu te retourneras vers moi en riant et tu m'embrasseras. Elle n'y verra que du feu, nous allons êtres parfaits. Mais dans les coulisses, oui, dans l'ombre, rien. Pas de câlins, pas de baisers, pas de sexe pour toi, Drago Malefoy. Deux mots échangés tout au plus quand elle n'est pas là et des millions d'efforts de ta part pour tenter de t'excuser. Rien d'autre. Moi de mon côté du lit et toi du tien. Le plus au bord possible. »

« Ai-je vraiment le choix de toute façon ? »

«Non, Drago. Tu es pieds et poings liés. »

Ils auraient pu continuer longtemps à s'affronter ainsi de regard, si la porte d'entrée ne s'était pas ouverte sur Narcissa, un sac de courses à la main.

« Drago, j'ai tout ce que tu m'a demandé. Et… Oh. Qui est-ce ? »

Hermione s'approcha d'un pas décidé vers la mère de Drago et lui serra fermement la main.

« Hermione Granger, Madame. La personne que vous avez prise pour la femme de ménage. Je suis la petite amie de Drago. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'engager une femme de ménage, pour nettoyer ma maison. »

Narcissa fut quelque peu étonnée, et elle regarda quelques instant dans le vide comme incapable d'aligner le moindre mot avec un autre. Cependant elle retrouva vite sa prestance habituelle.

« J'ai pu en effet remarquer que tu sais parfaitement tenir une maison. Hum-Hum. »

Cette petite toux, sous-entendant l'exact contraire de ses paroles excéda Hermione au plus haut point.

« Nous vous arrive-t-il donc jamais de tomber malade Narcissa ? Il est vrai que vous avez l'air en une forme athlétique. Je me permets de vous appeler par votre prénom, ça ne vous dérange pas j'espère. »

Narcissa se crispa en entendant la jeune femme l'appeler par son prénom. Cependant, elle lui répondit par un simple sourire. Elle était en pleine réflexion. Cette jeune femme semblait différente des autres, elle n'avait pas le même 'aura' que toutes les petites-amies de Drago qu'elle avait vu défilées, elle semblait plus simple, plus déterminée, plus franche. Elle remarqua une seconde chose, et non pas des moindres. Son fils lui paraissait différent. Peut-être plus mature, plus sûr. Cela fit douter Narcissa quand à son habituel rituel face aux compagnes de son fils, et elle se promit d'attendre et d'observer cette nouvelle petite-amie avant de tenter de la chasser à coups de talons, d'ongles manucurés et de phrases cinglantes.

« Je me disais bien je j'avais remarqué des affaires féminines en rageant cet appartement. Eh bien, je suis enchanté Hermione. »

 _Sous-entendu, je suis impatiente de remarquer chez vous la moindre tare me permettant d'avoir un argument pour vous chasser de chez mon fils qui mérite bien mieux qu'une fille que j'ai confondue avec une femme de ménage._

Pendant toute la durée de l'échange entre les deux femmes, Drago ne fut que tension. Il se serait volontiers enfuit dans une autre pièce de l'appartement. Il eut même envie de retourner chez Blaise pour l'aider à ranger la pagaille qu'il avait mis. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement quand il vit l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de sa mère ! Il se doutait que ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. Elle ne pouvait pas tout simplement apprécier Hermione, dès le premier coup d'œil.

Décidant qu'il était temps pour lui d'entrer en scène ; il s'approcha des deux femmes et passa son bras autour de la taille d'Hermione. Le réflexe de la jeune femme fut automatique, elle se crispa toute entière, réticente à ce contact. Cependant bien consciente du rôle qu'elle avait à jouer, elle fit de même, et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Drago. Cela sonnait tellement faux aux yeux de Drago. Hermione n'était pas férue de démonstrations d'affection en publiques, encore moins devant la mère de son compagnon. Il est certain que s'ils n'avaient pas eu cette façade de bonne entente à avoir, ils ne se seraient pas mêmes touchés. Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement, temps pendant lequel les deux femmes semblaient se jauger du regard. Drago ne savait que faire. Il fallait à tout prix que sa mère passe le moins de temps possible chez eux.

« Maman, tu as trouvé un Hôtel où dormir ? »

« Comment ça un Hôtel ? Je dors ici ! »S'indigna Narcissa.

« Ce n'est pas possible, la chambre d'ami est en pleins travaux, nous avons condamné la porte le temps que les ouvriers reviennent de leurs congés. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je paierais. »

 _T'aurais pas pu trouver plu que la chambre en travaux. Comme si on allait condamner la porte pour du papier peint à changer._

« Bien. Si tu ne veux même plus héberger ta pauvre mère. »

« Oh maman, avec tout l'argent que je t'envoie tous les mois je doute que tu sois dans le besoin. Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, la chambre est en travaux. De plus, Hermione et moi nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis plus de deux semaines, j'ai été réquisitionné pour un shooting photo en écosse. Nous avons besoins d'intimité. Je n'ai plus l'âge où tu peux te permettre de venir chez moi sans prévenir pour y rester plus d'une semaine ! Je suis adulte. J'ai une vie, tu ne peux pas faire comme bon te semble à chaque fois. »

« Bien, je partirais après le repas. Vous savez cuisiner Hermione ? Enfin je suppose. » Lana-t-elle à Hermione avec un regard appuyé.

Hermione jeta un regard paniqué à Drago, le fait de savoir cuisiner était dans les critères de sélection de sa mère ? Si c'était le cas elle avait un gros problème sur le dos, un énorme problème. Hermione cuisinait aussi bien qu'elle savait respirer sous l'eau. C'est à peine si elle ne faisait pas cramer un œuf au plat, c'est vous dire. Ce petit instant de panique passé, Hermione se remit d'aplomb et décida de ne dire que la vérité sur elle-même tout le long du séjour de son 'adorable belle-maman'.

« A vrai dire je cuisine vraiment très mal Drago décampe vers le téléphone dans le but de commander chinois ou une pizza à chaque fois que je m'approche trop près des casseroles. C'est donc lui qui cuisine. »

« Drago ? Drago mon fils ? Qui cuisine ? » Balbutia Narcissa, les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement.

Hermione ne put retenir un sourire devant l'étonnement de Narcissa.

« Oui ! Bon, je vous avoue que ça n'a pas été une tâche facile de le convaincre, nous avons dû commander de la nourriture à domicile des centaines de fois avant qu'il s'y mette. Je pense que c'est une overdose de pizza et de thaï qui l'a convaincu de faire la cuisine. »

« Et je me défends très bien, je suis un as de la cuisine. Mais ça n'a rien d'étonnant, je suis un être particulièrement doué, le talent est inné chez moi ! Ahah. »

« Mis à part l'humour, oui Drago. Tu es un être fabuleux avec un talent inné et hors du commun ! » Ironisa Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Et toi tu es la reine du sarcasme ! »

« Drago, ce n'est pas tout, mais je dois ressortir. J'avais dit à ta tante que j'allais lui rendre visite aujourd'hui. Alors je vais y aller et me trouver en Hôtel en même temps. A plus tard. »

« Ah ! Ma tante, ou l'engeance la plus néfaste et maléfique qui puisse exister sur cette terre. J'adore ma tante. Quoi ça ne se sent pas ? Ah, mais quel bon après-midi tu vas passer ! Sur qui allez-vous cracher votre venin cette fois ci, à qui allez-vous passer la corde au cou ? » Lança Drago sarcastiquement.

Narcissa le regarda, désapprouvant la haine qu'éprouvait son fils à l'égard de sa tante. Puis d'un regard entendu elle se mit à lorgner Hermione de haut en bas.

« Je crois avoir trouvé un excellent sujet. » Dit-elle en tournant les talons.

Le départ de Narcissa laissa place à un lourd silence et les dernières paroles de sa mère avaient plongé Drago dans une intense réflexion, qu'est-ce que ça mère allait cette fois ci inventer pour tester Hermione ? Une mauvaise ambiance planait dans l'air, rendant l'atmosphère pesant. Le genre d'ambiance que Drago ne supportait pas.

 _Il est clair que si cette petite guerre plonge l'appartement dans une ambiance comme celle-ci, il va falloir trouver un moyen pour qu'elle ne dure pas longtemps. Sans lui donner l'entière raison. Il faut donc que ce soit elle qui rende les armes._

Mais apparemment, cette idée avait aussi traversé le cerveau de génie d'Hermione qui, d'après Drago, avait elle aussi la ferme intention de gagner. Cette vraie dispute semblait sur le point de se transformer en un combat de nerfs et de volonté. Et à en croire l'actuelle tenue d'Hermione, elle avait décidée de jouer le jeu à fond. Son pantalon avait mystérieusement disparu et elle ne portait désormais que son in chemisier dont le décolleté avait été miraculeusement agrandit par l'ouverture de trois boutons. Voire quatre. Cette ouverture laissait voire tout ce qu'il y avait à voir de façon très suggestive et permettait, ou forçait, le cerveau de Drago à imaginer toutes sortes de techniques pour lui arracher littéralement ce chemisier. Et Hermione, toujours dans sa première offensive, se dirigea nonchalamment vers le frigo, pris une bouteille de lait et se mit à boire au goulot laissant maladroitement et innocemment couler quelques gouttes qui roulèrent de la commissure de ses lèvres, pour glisser le long de son cou et enfin se perdre dans son décolleté. Lorsqu'elle arrêta de boire, elle planta un regard de braise sur Drago qui n'avait pu détourner son regard, en faible homme principalement dirigé par son entrejambe qu'il était.

 _Ouais. Pas si innocent que ça hein._

Faisant mine d'être guère impressionné, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, en sorti un comics, s'affala sur le canapé et s'absorba complètement dans la lecture. Si Hermione fut contrariée, il ne le vit pas. Il était en effet trop plongé dans un passionnant combat entre Wolverine et un quelconque méchant pour faire attention à quoi que ce soit. C'était là sa première offensive. Ignorer Hermione Granger. Car s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle haïssait, c'était d'être ignoré. Surtout quand le but de ses manœuvres était de torturer Drago. Se voyant ignorée de la sorte, elle décida de s'installer sur le sofa en face de celui de Drago, de s'y étirer comme un chat, de façon à révéler toutes ses formes avantageuses puis de prendre un livre et de faire comme si de rien était. Mais derrière son ouvrage, s'étirait sur son visage un sourire carnassier.

La partie allait commencer.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ! Encore trois chapitres à ré-écrire, et je reprendrait l'écriture en elle même des futurs chapitres! J'espère que vous avez aimé celui-ci, et que vous êtes impatients de découvrir la suite! A très vite !**

 **Xoxo, Wizardly.**


End file.
